


Never again

by az90971



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一开始是想写个自由奔放的闺女来着。半夜老扣酱回家发展床上裸睡的白毛美少女啥心情，心脏病血压高什么的会爆发吧。儿子的话，大概老扣酱揍（？！）起来会更方便一点也说不定啊（喂！）如果是可爱的闺女……老扣酱咋办啊……赶走不行，留下也不行……似乎面对儿子也是这样……干脆来一对算了！（住脑！）</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

和往常一样，狡啮窝在那间位于公寓一层的杂货铺里听着收音机，那破旧玩意正播报着政府对流民的各种人道举措。狡啮半眯着眼睛听着那些伴随着‘噼噼啪啪’的慷慨陈词，但实际上他什么也没有听进去。他已经老了，不再是曾经那个意气风发的监视官，也不是为了‘复仇’而不惜抛弃一起的执行官，他现在甚至失去因夺取人命而产生的‘负罪感’，那十余年的佣兵生涯确实让他改变了许多。  
如果宜野座和常守看到现在的自己会是怎样的感想……慵懒地陷在躺椅上的狡啮嗤笑着……他们大概不会想到自己是这种样子吧，也或许他们因为忙碌的工作而无暇顾及逃离西比拉的旧同事……一科过的怎么样，大概也被时间改变了许多吧，常守朱现在是否升职了，是否还坚守着她自己的信念；宜野座会住进哪间执行官宿舍，他的还是征陆老爹的；六合塚习惯了dominator的手指还会再去触碰琴弦吗，她和唐之杜会一直在一起吗……还会有新人进一系，重复前辈的老路或者走一条完全不同的道路……或许有一天，在西比拉系统彻底完善之后，那些暴力的执行者会被绝对理性的工蜂取代，消失在历史的舞台上……

来自杂货店小窗口的敲击声打断了狡啮的思绪，他起身将被丢进来的硬币抓在手里，数了数后他将那些丢进钱箱，接着他从物架上拿了烟给对方。店里的烟并没有严格按照焦油含量摆放，而且也没有那么做的必要，在这里的人并不十分在意那种事情。自然的，狡啮现在吸烟也不再刻意去注意那是‘超微含量’还是‘低含量’的。偶尔狡啮也会回忆起自己吸烟的理由，回忆起佐佐山光留，虽然有些生活细节他不记得，但他始终没有忘记佐佐山被肢解的尸体的样子，而那总是以‘噩梦’的形式惊醒他。  
如果当时被害的不是自己属下的执行官，是其他科的人，或者是和自己不相关的人，那么他是否还会去追寻那个白色的幻影……他并不责任谁‘毁了他一生’，他这么做仅仅是自己的选择……如果那一切没有发生过，自己大概会是另外一种人生吧，会在监视官的位置上做下去，顺利升职，组建自己的家庭，兢兢业业地直到退休，在晚年的时候和家人在一起或者独自一人悠闲地活着，但那一切不可能发生……

‘槙岛圣护’

狡啮没有忘记这个名字，但长久以来，他却逐渐忘记了对方的样子，不，应该说他对槙岛的记忆只剩下了模糊的轮廓，远不及他的曾经的同事那么清晰……那张照片他并没有带在身边，他逃走的时候什么都没有带，除了征陆给他的仓库钥匙……不管怎么回忆，槙岛在他的记忆里依旧是模糊的。狡啮在记忆里描述着槙岛的样子，但他总觉得那并不是‘槙岛圣护’，而是自己臆想出的另外一个人……  
虽然说过要在杀了槙岛圣护以后再去关心西比拉系统的真相，但现在他已经没有可能去探知那真相究竟是什么了，自己再也回不去了也不会回去，永远的。

逃离日本后，狡啮流落到这个国家，或许那时候这并不能成为国家……旧的制度被推翻，新的政权根基还不稳，这里每天都会发生小规模的冲突，而这也给流民以‘生存’的机会……没有谁会在意雇佣兵的过去，不管是否是为了钱或者为了逃避什么，只要敢于端枪，敢于向活人扣动扳机就够了……比起第一次夺走人生命的心理震撼，现在的狡啮已经不在乎去杀掉谁了，或许已经麻木了吧，因为杀死了太多不认识的人，也多次险些被杀。  
劣质的烟草，酒，枪炮声，不安定的睡眠，居无定所……这样的生活在狡啮生命里占据了十余年后终于结束了……政府军被派驻到了各个定居点，雇佣兵被迫缴械并被强制安置。至于狡啮，他没有加入地下武装，没有加入反抗军，他只是再一次‘不干了’。带着大部分积蓄和少部分装备，他混入某个日本流民定居点，他或许算是幸运的，没有哪个雇佣兵团长逼他留下，一是他年纪大了，不再是那种为了点钱或者某个不实际的信念就无所畏惧的小伙子，二是他在佣兵中并不显眼也没有特别的技术，是个任谁都可以代替的角色。  
在这个天空被建筑分割得细窄又被电线拉成了碎片的定居点里，狡啮找到一份公寓门房的工作，在这样安定了一段时间后，他通过一些手段搞到一些日用品，在公寓一楼开了一间杂货铺，当然了，他所贩卖的并不全是‘合法’的东西。

这个国家的基础设施并没有在战争中完全损毁，甚至可以说是意外地完好，所以当地的生活尽管物资缺乏却还能继续。

狡啮拿起手边的书阅读着，不知何时起，能安稳地在没有人打扰的情况下来读书也是一种享受，这种享受在动乱中尤其珍贵，只是他现在并没有可以一起畅谈的人。时常的，莫名的寂寞围绕着他，挥之不去，而每每这个时候，他就会以思考来度过。他会揣测他过去的朋友如今的生活，自己将来的生活。狡啮总是不可避免地想到‘槙岛圣护’，他会想到自己曾说过那家伙是孤独的，但他过去从未体味过这种‘孤独’。不过，他并没有对槙岛有丝毫的同情，尤其是想到那家伙所做的事情。

‘同情对你简直是种浪费，而且你也不需要任何同情。’

曾经在时局稍微稳定了一些的时候，日本国曾做出过接纳日本海外流民的决定，也是那个时候，这公寓的所有者离开了，并将整栋公寓以一个低的不可想象的价格留给狡啮。  
“我不知道你因为什么事情而逃离祖国，但我要回去，我也不想听你说日本发生了什么。毕竟那是我的祖国，就算那里有什么巨变，我也希望死在那里。”  
在出发前，老管理员与狡啮对饮的时候说了那番话，对此狡啮并没有说什么，他年纪也不轻了也不需要再劝慰面前的老人什么。但老管理员的那番话却让狡啮再次想到了西比拉系统，那个系统现在或许更完善了，说不定已经可以识别‘免罪体质’了。自己已经离开日本多久了，大概已经二十多年了吧……在这些年中，他几乎完全不知道日本国内发生了什么，而且即使知道又能如何，他对于局势没有任何的影响力，至多只是一个看客。

老管理员离开以后，狡啮便独自留了下来，继续公寓管理员的工作，这是一栋六层的建筑，虽然不是年久失修，但也破旧地可以，这里是当地贫民和海外流民的居所。在这里居住，狡啮总是枪不离身，谁知道这里会发生什么情况，尽管这个定居地有政府军队和当地警察进驻，但意外还是会时常发生。不过，比起几年前战事，这种生活算是安定的。

“狡啮先生，听说最近会有祭典活动。”  
说话的是森太太，她是二楼的住户，那个女人时常包着头巾，面容憔悴，穿着陈旧却干净的衣服，性格很温和，见到谁都是彬彬有礼的。她的丈夫在几年前被流弹夺走了姓名，但没有人会为此负责，如今她靠做些零工养活自己和她唯一的儿子。  
“是啊，两天后。”放下书本，狡啮趴在柜台上说。  
“你会去吗？”森太太问着，“我还是有点期待，毕竟这么多年都没有这种活动了。”  
“也许会。”  
“稍微热闹一下也好，好容易才不打仗。”  
“嗯。”  
道别之后，森太太出门了。狡啮再次躺回躺椅上……祭典吗，他似乎只参加过一次，那时候的他是执行官。头一次穿上浴衣的时候，他还很不适应，还被征陆老爹笑话……突然地，狡啮自嘲般的笑了，自己是从什么时候开始这么喜欢回忆了，回忆那些不可能再重现的往昔时光，回忆那些不可能再见到的人……

 

日本流民聚居区的祭典得到了当地政府的批准，如期举行，自然地，军队和警察在祭典期间严正以待，虽然这只是民间活动，但总要防备会有所谓的‘反抗军’利用这个活动搞些什么。或许人并不在乎统治者是谁，只要能让人能安稳的生活就可以了，生活不会坏到无法忍受也不会如想象中那么美好，但却在继续。

祭典的规模不大，也相对简陋，但总还是办的有声有色，狡啮混在人群里走着。在一家射击摊位前，他停下脚步，给了几枚硬币后，他端起玩具枪……他年轻的时候也做过这样的事情，但那时候腾和宜野座还在身边，他记得他和腾比试枪法，而宜野座则一直在提醒他们不要沉迷，他们是来做秘密调查的不是去玩的……狡啮射中了奖品，但他却没有要那只狐狸面具，他拿起来看了看又把那随手送给路过的孩子。他继续前行，漫无目的的逛着……这里没有投影，没有色相监控，没有巡游的工蜂，或许这就是某些人向往的自由吧……突然的，狡啮注意到人群中一个白色的身影，下意识地，他盯着那个背影被挤过人群跟了上去……尽管深知那是不可能的，但狡啮还是追了上去……  
穿着白色浴衣的人在水气球摊位上挑了只并将拿在手上，接着那人又向前走，狡啮追了上去，在接近的时候，他突然抑制住了自己去抓那人肩膀的冲动。他告诫自己，只是认错人了，‘槙岛圣护’不可能出现在这里，永远不可能，他将那家伙杀死在麦田里，尸体也遗弃在那里。默默地，跟在那人身后走着的时候，他意识到自己正在寻找那人的影子的时候，狡啮再次自嘲地笑了，自己究竟在期盼着什么，不得而已或是心知肚明。总是期盼一些不可能的事情发生，所以才会祈祷有奇迹，所以才会向不可知的神明祈求，以慰藉自己。

狡啮看着穿着白色浴衣的人在捞金鱼的摊位前停下，他并没有注意到那人是否捞上金鱼，他只是盯着对方的白发发呆，那不是常见的发色，不是的……在他的印象里，他仅见过一个人有那样的发色，而那个人早就被自己杀死了，所以这只是相似的人而已，不能是‘槙岛圣护’，绝对不可能。  
穿着白色浴衣的人带着一只狐狸面具，狡啮不可能看到对方的脸，而此时他只能妄自揣测对方的样子，或许和那个死人一点都不像，不，应该一点都不像！  
尽管否定了自己的想法，尽管已经认定那不是‘槙岛圣护’，但狡啮却一直跟着那个人，就像追寻一个不存在的幻影一般，而自己这么做的意义何在，不清楚。他跟着对方，就像是要证明什么一样，几次他都压制住冲上去揭开对方面具的冲动……

烟火开始燃放了，那响声让狡啮瞬时想起了战乱的岁月，而当他从突然发的回忆中‘醒’过来的时候，他发现那个白色身影不见了。慌乱地，他寻找着，也是在那时候，他想说服自己其实刚才只是出现了幻觉。想着根本不存在的人这件事本身就很不现实，不是吗。  
自嘲地苦笑，狡啮抬头去看烟火，而就在这时，他余光瞥见了那个身影……那白色的身影正向人群外围挤去，似乎要离开这里……慌忙地，狡啮也向外推挤，为此他没有少被人责怪……挤出了人群，他继续寻找着，终于，他又找到了那个人……虽然不明白自己这么做的意义，但狡啮还是追了上去，或许他这么做只是为了得到一个确切的答案而已。那时间，在他心中再起有了当年去追寻那个白色幻影的悸动。

穿着白色浴衣的人像是故意在等他一样，走的速度并不快。狡啮疾步跟着，他追着对方走上一段坡道，停在平台上。  
“等等！”  
终于，狡啮喊了出口，而在喊出的时候，他已经想到怎样为自己解释，认错人大概会是个恰如其分的借口。  
“你……你……槙岛？”  
狡啮以怀疑的口气说着，他不知道自己会得到什么回答。那个人回过身，似乎是在看着他。狡啮盯着对方，看着那人将面具缓缓地掀开……虽然‘槙岛圣护’的样子在狡啮心中只剩下模糊的轮廓，但当那人将面具完全取下的时候，那个模型在狡啮心中彻底清晰起来……那张脸，那个微笑，那双眼眸和狡啮心中模糊的印象重合在了一起……  
“槙岛圣护！！？”  
狡啮吼出这个名字后却没有任何行动，他愣在原地看着。他一遍遍地否认自己的想法，不可能，这绝对不可能，槙岛已经死了，已经死在麦田里，被自己亲手杀死了，所以这不可能……克隆体，还是投影，双胞胎吗，那更不可能，因为那张脸是张年轻的面孔，如果槙岛还活着就该和自己一样老。  
就在狡啮发愣的时候，那人递出了狐狸面具，似乎是要将送给他。没有接面具，狡啮一把攥住了那人的手腕……没有出现紊乱的投影，而且从手中传来的是属于人类的温度，切实的肉体……不知该做什么的狡啮缓缓松开手，他傻愣地看着对方，他极想再进一步证实什么，但却不知道如何做……这或许是自己的一场噩梦吧。再次抬起手，狡啮接住了对方递过来的狐狸画具，当他接到面具的时候，那人笑了，笑的就像他曾经想象出的一样。收下面具的狡啮站在原地，他看着那人转身离开，消失在街道的拐角……

祭典的烟花还在燃放，而拿着面具的狡啮站在原地无心欣赏，他怔怔地看着那人消失的街道拐角，怅然所失。


	2. Chapter 2

狡啮慎也很久没有做梦了，确切说，他很久没有梦到那片金色的麦田，没有梦见过那被自己追逐的身影。在梦中，他在那片熟悉又陌生的麦田里奔跑着，那个白色的身影就在他前方，忽远忽近。莫名地，狡啮觉得那些麦穗缠住了他的腿，他努力地迈步以图摆脱着束缚，但他却感到腿愈加沉重，甚至无法抬起。低下头，狡啮看到那些金色的麦穗霎时间变成了血淋淋的尸骨。被血肉模糊的残肢困住的狡啮胡乱地踹着，妄图摆脱那些，但那些残肢却像依旧有生命一样，紧缠着他不放。依稀地，狡啮看到这殘尸中有眼熟的脸孔，像是被他杀死的敌人，也像是在战争中被流弹误杀的贫民，也像是被他枪决的人。狡啮从不知道自己还能记得那些见过不知姓名的死人的样貌，他以为他早就忘记了那些曾让他陷入自责噩梦的脸孔。猛地抬起头，狡啮看到槙岛就在他眼前，但他却看不清对方的脸，他明明应该记得对方，但梦中的狡啮的眼前却也只是一张模糊的脸。  
突兀地，场景回到了麦田中，那被和煦的风吹过的金色的麦田。狡啮站在那里，枪口对着槙岛的额头。满身血污的槙岛并不是如他记忆中一般背对着他，而是面对他跪着。槙岛说了什么，他听不到，但他却清晰地看到对方的微笑。枪响了，但被击毙并不是槙岛，而是他的战友，那个他昨天刚认识的新佣兵面朝下倒在地上，血和脑浆流在泥地上。下一个就轮到他了，跪在地上的他双臂被两人押着。用枪指着他的敌人问他还有什么遗言，狡啮没有回答，已经没有谁可以‘接收’他的遗言了……如果死去了，会见到那些早先逝去的人吗，这是个没有答案的问题……  
巨大的响声在狡啮上方响起，但那不是枪声，是祭典的烟火的声音。站在集市中的狡啮呆看着对面那穿着白色浴衣的人，那个带着狐狸面具的人摘下面具的时候，烟火的彩光使狡啮无法看清那人的脸……

突然地，狡啮惊醒，他喘着粗气看着那熟悉又破旧的天花板，久久没有回过神。盯着咯吱作响的转动着吊扇，狡啮渐渐‘清醒’过来，他坐起来，挠着头发。下了床，他走近卫生间，在洗了把脸后，他看着镜中的自己，摸着自己的胡茬时狡啮嗤笑了一声，自语着‘岁月不饶人’的他拉开药柜，取出装有安眠药的瓶子，倒出仅剩了两粒后将其送进了嘴里。  
躺回床上，狡啮枕着自己交叠的双臂，环视屋子的时候，他无意中看到那只狐狸面具，莫名地，狡啮不喜欢那只面具，尤其是面具上那空洞无神的眼睛，那两只眼睛就像是幽深的黑洞，想要将拉入其中一般。盯着那‘来路不明’的东西，他一遍遍地确认着自己的记忆……祭典时遇到的那个人究竟是谁，会是‘槙岛圣护’吗，但槙岛已经死了很多年了，他亲手杀的，这点他不会记错，但那个人……或许只是太像了，也或许只是自己的错觉……  
‘槙岛圣护已经死了。’  
这是安眠药生效前，狡啮最后告诉自己的事实。

似乎随着人年纪的增长，远期记忆就会越来越清晰，而近期记忆却消失得很快……有时，狡啮会突然忘记要干什么，或者不知道正在找的东西将要用作什么，而每当这个时候，他就会在躺椅上坐下来，让自己休息一会儿，让记忆缓冲……而最近，他总会回忆起一些过去的事情，甚至一些以为被遗忘的细枝末节也会想起来……狡啮最先想起来的是征陆老爹……  
狡啮记得，那时候和征陆老爹对饮的时候，那人在喝到兴头的时候总会以一句‘伸元那孩子……’为开场白，之后就开始说宜野座过去的事情……而每每这个时候，狡啮不会去打断征陆，只是喝着酒，静静地听下去。那个时候的狡啮从没有想过自己老了会是怎样，也懒的去想，或许如果没有在执行任务的时候意外毙命，他大略就会在执行官的位置上做到退休。只要降格为执行官，他就没有任何升迁的可能，只会被当作警局的猎犬而被使用一辈子。退休以后呢，他或许就会被遣返回隔离设施，被‘软禁’直至死亡，或许系统会以‘节约资源’为由提早结束没有利用价值的人的生命。那时候狡啮不会想到自己现在的样子，……逃出系统且在异国过着孤单的日子……这样的事怎么会想到……但如果没有‘槙岛圣护’的话，他的人生轨迹还会改变吗，不得而知，就算没有‘槙岛圣护’的存在，也会有其他的‘纯白体制’来扰乱系统，打乱他原本顺风顺水的人生。  
忽而，狡啮想到了自己的母亲，自己在成了执行官以后就很少见到的母亲。他曾是母亲的骄傲，也是令母亲伤心的存在。在逃出来之前，他没有能回去见母亲一面，但是见了又能如何，自己是无论如何都是要离开系统所统治的地区的……现在，母亲大概早就离开人世了吧……不知道常守会不会去告诉自己的母亲他失踪的事情……不，就算朱不去，也会有警局的人去告知，或许还回将母亲带回警局‘协助调查’，最后，得不到有用线索的警局会将母亲释放，然后再24小时监视母亲的家，以防他会突然回去，这样一来，母亲的生活一定会徒增压力，母亲的色相说不定也会变浑浊……  
‘我啊，真是个不孝子。’  
狡啮苦笑着，用手抹了一把双眼。之后，他坐起来，看了一眼墙上的电子时钟，时间显示还是半夜。就算靠安眠药自己的睡眠时间也是越来越短，真是因为老了吗。自嘲得摇摇头，狡啮下了床，他稍微活动了一下身体，骨节的响声提醒着他的年纪，身上的伤疤记录着他经历过的战事，有些旧伤还会在阴天时候隐隐作痛，但狡啮却不常用镇痛药，对现在的他来说，疼痛也是人生感受的一种。

既然睡不着，那就找其他的事情消遣好了。狡啮打开灯，在躺椅上坐好，为自己点上烟之后，他拿出了那本不知翻看了多少遍的《1984》。狡啮现在有不少书可读，那是曾经的住户送给他的，整整一箱书。因为带不走，那个爱看书的青年就将书全部送给了他，在交出书的时候，那个青年的表情是恋恋不舍的。作为交换，狡啮应了对方的要求，给了其一把M9，虽然是旧式手枪，但状态良好，并且他还送给对方一盒子弹。这笔交易对双方来说都不亏，至于青年要枪来做什么就不是狡啮在乎的范围了。现在那箱书被狡啮‘藏’在床上，只有闲暇的时候他才拿出来读。  
在读书的时候，狡啮总是会莫名地想到槙岛……如果那家伙活着，也许还可以和他彻夜长谈，他们有些相似的地方，也有很多共同语言，想必讨论起问题也是很有趣的……但那已经是不可能的事情了……狡啮不知为何又有些‘失落’，他明明不会为杀死槙岛而后悔的……槙岛是‘罪有应得’，狡啮一直这样告诉自己，没错，槙岛的确是……‘罪有应得’……所以杀死槙岛他不应该后悔或者失落……

合上书，狡啮闭上眼睛……他想象了另一种生活……那是一个没有西比拉的和平的世界，已经退休的他在家里享受悠闲的时光，他的女儿会带着孙子来看他……那是一个祥和安逸的时光，他不再奔波，不再操劳，过着舒心的生活……

突然地，门外的响声打算了狡啮的思绪……狡啮悄悄地站起来，尽量不发出声音，出于防范意识，他从柜台下摸出枪，拉开保险栓。或许这个声音被门外的人听到了，因为门外也静了下来。狡啮迅速地走到门口，握住门把手，在默数了两声并确定门外没有响动后，他猛地拉开门，但他抢所指的方向并没有人。跨出门的时候，狡啮的脚似乎碰到了什么。低下头，他看到了一把M60转轮枪和两盒子弹，以及一罐擦枪油……意识到了什么般，狡啮猛抬起头，眯着眼睛，他隐约看到公寓大门外站着一个人，那个人白色的头发，白色的衬衫，淡紫色的裤子……那个人站在那里，似乎在微笑，但狡啮却看不清对方的脸……持着枪，狡啮疾步追过去，但那个人却像幽灵一样般从他眼前消失……当狡啮推门出去的时候，迎接他的之后凌晨清冷的空气，那个刚还站在门外的白发青年则消失得无影无踪……


	3. Chapter 3

那把M60转轮枪已经相当陈旧了并且枪号已经被磨掉了，这枪似乎根本就没有被保养过，或许部件没有严重变形是件值得庆幸的事情。  
狡啮将被留在门口的枪和子弹拿回来放在桌子上，将枪拆解开，认真地擦拭。他并不太清楚自己为何要这么做，但目前他只是想这么做而已。这是一把来历不明的枪，他又为何要这么认真地擦拭它，它不是自己为了达到某个目的的工具，它只是被某个人故意丢弃在这里的……某个人……究竟是谁……  
‘槙岛圣护’  
狡啮脑中闪出了这个名字，但他却深知这枪不会是槙岛留下的，槙岛早就在十几年前就死去了，被自己杀死了。那时候，他毫不犹豫地开枪，但在看到圣护倒下的那瞬间，他却产生了莫名的失落感，不是拼尽全力达到目的后的虚弱，也不是复仇的快感，仅仅只是‘失落’，直到现在他也无法解释为何会有那种感觉，而且他为何会直呼槙岛的名字，而不是和过去一样只愿叫对方的姓氏。  
‘圣护……你真的是因为寂寞而做坏事的吗，但无论如何，你都不可被原谅的。’  
嗤笑着，狡啮边擦枪边自言自语着……如果他和槙岛不是敌人会如何……如果他和槙岛可以相安无事地活到老会，他们会坐在一起像老友一样聊天吗，会牵挂着对方吗，会互相诉说家庭的烦恼吗……  
‘我在乱想什么……’  
狡啮嗤笑着，自己为什么会想到这些，是因为这么多年都是孤身一人吗。如果槙岛知道自己现在的想法，会嘲笑自己吧。人果然都是孤独的，所以才想去找属于自己的另一半，寻求一个可以理解自己的人，以驱散孤独，但这么做就会不再孤独吗。年轻的时候，狡啮从没有想过自己会思考这样的问题，他那时候有同事，有朋友，身处西比拉的规则之中，完全感觉不到被排斥在人群之外的感觉，即使降职成执行官后，他也没有完全理解那种‘孤独’感。  
‘如果你生在一个做了坏事就会被惩罚的社会，你会如何，还会认为人生只是一场任你肆意玩耍的游戏吗。也说不定啊，圣护，你或许会继续和警察玩游戏，以制造不留下线索的完美犯罪现场为乐趣。’  
装好已擦拭完毕的转轮枪，狡啮盯着手中的凶器。他慢慢地扣下了扳机，没有装填子弹的枪支‘咔噹’一声。随后，狡啮将枪对准自己的太阳穴……他想起他刚到这个国家时候的事情，那时候他还是个没有职业的流民，还在为生计而四处求工，后来，他被一家酒吧老板收留，至于为何收留他则是因为前一个杂工在酒吧殴斗中被流弹击毙。也是在那时候他第一次玩了‘俄罗斯转盘’。当时的狡啮毫无畏惧，他对着自己太阳穴开枪的时候毫无犹豫，每次轮到他的时候，他皆是利索地拿起枪，枪口抵住自己太阳穴后便扣动扳机。在玩了大约四、五轮后，就在狡啮刚拿起枪的时候，坐在他对面的佣兵头子突然大笑出来，夸奖他够种，问他愿不愿意跟着一起干，狡啮点了头，放下了枪，而枪里唯一的一枚子弹正在弹膛中……

‘死后的世界是怎样的，做了坏事的人真的会在地狱中得到惩罚吗’。  
枪抵着自己太阳穴的狡啮目光呆滞地想着……突然的，狡啮听到门房窗户被敲打的声音，他慌忙放下枪，并用报纸盖住枪和子弹。之后，他从里屋走出来，来到门房，打开柜台小窗上的铁板。

“狡啮先生，这么早打扰你真是抱歉。”  
“哦，森太太……早啊……”拉开窗户，狡啮向看着对方。森太太的头发依旧是梳的整齐。  
“做了些炖菜，如果不嫌弃的话……”说着，森太太双手递出便当盒，“一直以来都麻烦您照顾，真是过意不去。”  
“谢谢。”接过便当盒，狡啮说着，“光由最近还好吗。”  
“嗯，我在工厂给他找到了一个活计，他去做了，希望他可以坚持下去。”说到儿子的时候，森太太脸上带着微笑，“他是个有梦想的孩子，我也希望他实现梦想，如果我再有能力一点，就不会让他这么早就去工作，我……真是不称职的母亲啊。”  
“您已经尽力了，这就够了。”  
“光由那孩子也是这么安慰我的，但是我还是希望他可以实现梦想……”  
“您上工要迟到了吧。”  
“哦……是啊。”森太太抬起头，又深鞠一躬，“我下月就会还上欠下的房租。”  
“嗯。”狡啮点点头，“如果……”  
“我一定会还上的！”森太太站直身体，“……狡啮先生，还有一件事可以拜托你吗？”  
“如果我能做到的话。”  
“我想去一次旧市场，听说那里还能买到木吉他……那孩子一直都想要一把真正的吉他，所以……您可以陪我去吗，如果您有时间的话……”  
“……明天下午三点之后我有时间，如果您方便的话，就那个时间去。”  
“那太好了！”森太太很少见的激动起来。  
“嗯。”狡啮点点头，之后他便看着森太太离开，他从没有见过对方的脚步如此的轻快。

旧市场紧挨着日本人聚居区的边缘，藏在废弃的旧城区中，也是当地的黑市。在那里可以买到一些在当地政府批准的市场里不常见的东西，其中包括枪支，自然的，那里的也没有‘治安’一说。对于这旧市场，狡啮来的次数并不少，他甚至有一段时间没有离开过这里。他还曾经想就在这市场里安顿下来，做点非法的小生意，然后在某个时间意外丧命。  
“狡啮先生，真是谢谢你啊。”森太太抱着被包裹严实的旧吉他时还不住地道谢，“我一直很怕来这里，但这里有可以买到需要的东西，真是太为难了。”  
“需要我帮你拿吗？”抽着烟的狡啮问。  
“不，我自己来就好。”  
“哦，是吗……”  
没有再说话，狡啮护送着森太太离开这里。黑市并没有想象中的大，尤其近几年，它的规模一直在缩小，曾经固定的摊位现在也消失了，有些熟悉的面孔也再没有出现。在废弃城区中的断壁残垣下，总有些人逛荡着，在擦身而过的时候，他们会小声告诉你手中有什么货，如果你需要，就可以停下，垂下的手捏在一起相互较价，当价格都被双方接受后，那人便会带你去一个隐秘的地点，将货物给你。自然的，这种交易总是充满风险的，而且这里的人似乎并不太接受生面孔。  
“我第一次冒冒失失的来这里，差点就……”森太太为难的笑着，“狡啮先生，如果不嫌弃的话，回去我再做些炖菜给您，我现在也只能做到这些了。”  
“您不必麻烦。”狡啮想起森太太掏出钱时候的情景……那些旧纸币被一层层地包裹着，藏在森太太的内衣里，那或许是她长久以来的积蓄……  
“但是我还是得感谢您……”  
“……嗯。”将烟蒂丢在地上并踩灭的狡啮抬起头，猛然地，他看到了什么，随后，他对身边的森太太说，“你知道怎么回去。你是跟着我来的，所以没有人敢威胁你。”  
“狡啮先生？”  
“你自己先回去，我有些事情要做。”  
还没等森太太回家，狡啮就先一步跑出去，不久后他的身影就消失在街尾的断墙后，而留在原地的森太太慌张地看着狡啮的背影，她想叫对方，但是却没能开头，不得已，她只能抱着藏在油布中的木吉他战战兢兢地往回走，索性一路上并没有谁来找她麻烦……

狡啮其实并不相信自己看到的是真实的，但他却为了那个虚无的幻象而撇下森太太。在满是瓦砾的街道中跑着，狡啮追逐着什么，而那到最后或许只是一个‘幻影’。  
狡啮看到了‘槙岛圣护’，准确说，是穿的和槙岛一样的白色风衣的人，那人还有些白色的头发，和槙岛相似的发型……狡啮认定那人连裤子和靴子都和槙岛曾穿过的一样……在丢下森太太后，狡啮便跑向那个人，而那人似乎也发现了他，也迅速地跑开了……  
‘狡啊，你追逐的只是个幻影。’  
狡啮不知为何会回忆起征陆老爹的话，但后来事实证明他所找寻的并非幻影，‘槙岛圣护’是切实存在的。而现在呢，他在追逐什么，一个幽灵，还是一个被他臆想成槙岛圣护的人……狡啮跑着，追逐着，他内心中某样东西似乎被再次激活了，他嗤笑着，甚至有些兴奋，他要抓住那个人，不管那人是谁，也不管那人是否真实存在。

在拐过一个弯后，狡啮看到那白色的身影蹿入一栋废弃的大楼，他也随后跑了进去。早已没有电力供应的大楼里是幽暗的，从破碎的窗户和墙壁的空洞中透进来的光是仅存的光源。出于本能，狡啮掏出枪以及随身的军用手电，他拿着电筒的手架在持枪的手指上，使电筒光亮照相的位置始终抱持被枪膛所指。在漂浮的灰尘中，狡啮慢慢地上楼，他已经听到从楼上传来的脚步声。那人似乎是故意放慢的脚步，又加重了步音，使他可以追踪到并跟上。  
在上到了四楼后，狡啮看到楼梯间的门是敞开的，而那白色头发的家伙正拉着门把手……这一次，狡啮借着手电的光看清了对方……他比前两次见到对方时候更为震惊，那就是‘槙岛圣护’的脸，一样的面容，一样的微笑……  
“槙岛！”  
吼出这名字后，狡啮三步两步蹿上楼梯，他不曾想过自己这把年纪身体居然还能有这般爆发力。那人没有等他，而是松开了门把手跑入楼道，而狡啮则紧跟其后。仅是一瞬间，狡啮莫名地开心，而着开心则是因为‘槙岛圣护’还活着，至少他单方面认定对方还活着。

刚追了没几步，狡啮就听到了铁门撞击的声音，而等他追到近前的时候，他看到一扇被锁住的栅栏门，而那人就站在门后。  
“槙岛！！”  
跑到遮拦门前，狡啮手上的枪和手电撞到了铁栏上，发出了二次声响。  
“你怎么还活着！！？你怎么可能还活着！！”  
对着铁栏另一侧的人吼着的同时，狡啮推着铁门，但那东西仅仅发出了‘吱嘎’声，没有打开。接着，狡啮后退一两步，对着门锁开枪，但这无济于事。至于对面的白发家伙，那人只是微笑着看着他表演。而当狡啮冷静一点之后，那人走近铁门，双手抓着铁栏看着狡啮。  
“槙岛……你还活着吗……”  
和对方对看着，狡啮借着手电光端详着对方……这是槙岛的脸，但似乎有点些不一样，这人……似乎比槙岛更年轻，也有种说不出来的‘不同’……

“狡啮……”  
对面的那人的手伸过铁栏，抚摸了他的脸……那不是虚幻的感觉，是真实温度，是人手真切的触感。  
“我是真实存在的。”  
铁栏另一边的人说着……


	4. Chapter 4

狡啮的周围是一片白色，他躺着，不愿辨析自己深处何处。他的身下是空虚的也是实体的，他像是被什么包裹着，被某种温暖柔软的东西包围着，但同时他也是赤裸的，毫无保护的。  
‘你在想什么？你在看什么？’  
狡啮没有回答，他只是看着上方的槙岛。那个白发的人微笑着，端详着他，他也盯着槙岛。狡啮不再想否认，他并没有真正地忘记‘槙岛圣护’的模样，也没有忘记对方的声音。他甚至还记得他们之间的一些细节，他的脑中时常会描摹他们打斗的过程，也幻想过他们相处的经历。他恨槙岛，也无法忘记槙岛，尽管他不止一次想将槙岛从自己脑中抹去。他的人生轨迹因为槙岛的存在而改变，但现在他并不认为这是一条错误扭曲的道路，这是他自己选择的道路，但路的末端是什么，不得而知。

槙岛抚摸着他的脸，他看着槙岛。似乎，狡啮有话想对槙岛说，但他并没有开口，他只是伸出手去抚摸对方的头发，摸对方的后脑部。那里是完好的，没有迸裂。狡啮笑了，他明白这是他的梦境，一个只有他和槙岛的梦境。只有在梦中他们可以和平地相处，可以随意交谈，可以肆意抚摸对方，甚至可以发生一些亲昵的关系。  
‘这不是现实。’他终于开口对槙岛说。  
‘现实是我已经死了，而你离开了系统，一个人孤独地活着。’槙岛微笑着说。  
‘是啊……你已经被我杀死了……’狡啮也笑了，他抚摸着槙岛的脸，‘你已经死了。’  
‘杀死我是你的夙愿。’  
‘我没有后悔。’狡啮的手滑过对方的脖子，移至槙岛的胸口，那里没有伤口……  
‘以强调来掩饰真实的内心是幼稚的做法，狡啮……慎也……’  
‘不要乱推测我的内心！’被槙岛以食指点着胸口的狡啮说着。  
‘狡啮，我并不在这里，而你的内心的想法并不需要由我说出来。’  
谈话结束了，狡啮闭上眼睛，而此时的槙岛则俯身吻了他。他这是第一次亲吻槙岛，在梦中的吻的感觉也是真实的，他能感觉到槙岛嘴唇的柔软，呼吸的温润。槙岛伏在他身上，摸着他的手臂，亲吻着他，而他则抚摸着对方的脊背，腰部。赤裸肉体贴合的触感是那样的真实，真实地令人难以置信。圣护的气息，圣护的触感，圣护的体温，他全部可以感受的到，尽管他明白这是在他梦中。

狡啮并不明白为何梦中的景象会如此真实，真实地令他不可置信。抚摸着槙岛的脊背，他吻着对方的脖子，他听见槙岛发出的轻声的‘嗯’……狡啮笑了，嗤笑着，他嘲笑梦中的自己，也嘲笑忘不掉‘槙岛圣护’的自己。他的笑声被打断了，被槙岛的吻。槙岛双手捧着他的脸，轻咬着他的嘴唇，吻他的鼻翼，手指摩擦他的脸颊。  
‘为什么不能忘记我？’槙岛问他。  
‘因为你是我所遇见的最恶毒的人。’狡啮笑着说，‘比任何人都恶毒，比任何人都凶狠。’  
‘所以你不会忘记我，也不会有人可以替代我在心中的位置。’  
‘或许吧。’  
闭上眼睛，狡啮感觉到自己是躺在那边麦田中。和煦的风抚过他的身体，带来成熟的金色麦穗的香气，他拥抱着槙岛，槙岛拥抱着他，他们躲在这里，享受不存在的安闲时光。这不是温斯顿的黄金乡，但却同样是虚无缥缈的存在。莫名的，狡啮害怕这梦境结束，他甚至想永远留在这里，他可以有无尽的时间，可以肆意消磨时光，他可以和槙岛长谈，直到无话可说……

 

狡啮是从梦中惊醒的，那‘黄金乡’离去的是那样突然，他毫无准备。盯着天花板发呆的时候，狡啮甚至没有意识到自己的双手还向上举着，似乎想要抓住什么一样。重重地放下了手，他深呼吸。狡啮不认为自己是个迷恋‘不现实’的人，更何况这‘不现实’的梦境中还有‘槙岛圣护’。

愤怒的敲门声使狡啮完全清醒过来，他下了床，将枪掖在后裤腰上后去开了门，门外是森太太的儿子。那个青年似乎相当生气，他用斥责的语气质问狡啮为何将他的母亲独自丢在黑市，而不是护送其回来。狡啮抱着双臂靠着门框，他沉默地听青年诉说完，之后他说：  
“你要说的就这些吗？”  
没等青年回答，狡啮便退回屋中，关上门。  
“等一下！”青年一手撑住门，阻止了狡啮的动作，“你！”  
“什么？”狡啮看着对方，“如果要感谢，就去感谢你母亲。”  
“……为什么把我妈一个人丢在黑市里！为什么不陪她回来！？”青年依旧大声说着，“那里很危险！”  
“哦……她不会有危险，那里的人看到她是跟着我去的。”狡啮不紧不慢地说，“你满意了吗？”  
“你对那里很熟悉吗？！”青年盯着狡啮看，在他的印象里，这个公寓管理员只是一个不修边幅的老头子，而且酗酒成性。  
“你如果有时间在这里吼，还不如早点去做工，省的你母亲那么辛苦。”  
“……我知道她很辛苦。”  
“小子，有梦想的话就用自己的手去实现，谁都不能帮你一辈子。”  
“我明白……只是……”青年盯着狡啮，“能不能带我去黑市，我想去见识一下！”  
“我没时间。”  
说完，狡啮关上了屋门。

事后不久，他就听森太太说她的儿子工作较之从前用心。  
“他啊……每天都会躲起来练习吉他。”这么说的时候，森太太是微笑的，“工厂那边他做的也很好，没有旷工，工长夸他很努力呢。”  
“是吗，那就好……”狡啮说。  
“狡啮先生，炖菜的味道……”  
“嗯，不错。”狡啮说着将洗净的空餐盒从窗口递出。  
“我下次会多做一点给您。”接过餐盒的森太太笑着说，“狡啮先生平时似乎没有好好吃饭，独身一人的话，对饮食不注意可不行。”  
“我知道了。”  
森太太似乎还有什么要说，但狡啮却没有继续说下去的意思，他在脑中梳理着近来遇到的‘奇怪’的事情。

那天，他在一栋废弃的楼中遇到了‘槙岛圣护’，虽然狡啮并不确定自己是不是看到了‘幻影’，但他却确信抚摸他的脸的那双手是真实的，是有着人类的温度的。当时，他就愣在原地，看着‘槙岛圣护’，看着对方抽回手，转身离开，他甚至忘记去抓住对方的手腕，逼对方把栅栏门打开……那晚，他一个人默默地回到了公寓，颓然地坐在床上，想着当日发生的事情，有一瞬间，他情愿那一切只是幻觉，活着的‘槙岛圣护’只存在于他的幻想中……  
“不可能，那是不可能的。”  
在去那栋旧楼的路上，狡啮自言自语着，这一次他并不是一个人，森太太的儿子跟在他身后。那个青年纠缠了他很久，就为让他答应带其去一次黑市。那个青年说想在黑市上买些他妈妈急需的小物件，所以央求了狡啮很长时间，并且保证自己不会生事，一切全听狡啮先生的。无奈，狡啮只能带对方来这里。

“狡啮先生，为什么来这里？”跟着狡啮进楼的青年问，“这里是不是还有些东西可以拿？”  
“是可以买。”狡啮说着，他不想告诉对方交易人会时常变更临时居所，而这段时间，那个拥有大量物品的家伙搬到了这栋楼里。  
“狡啮先生！”突然，身后的青年抓住了对方的袖子，“有个白色的东西飘过去了。”  
“这里没有鬼魂。”狡啮嗤笑一声，甩开对方的手。  
“您没有看见？！”  
“小声点……”狡啮叹了口气，“你的钱准备好了吗？”  
“嗯……”  
狡啮没有告诉对方，其实他也看到了那个白色的身影，那个身影似乎进了走廊尽头的某个房间，但狡啮却希望这是自己的又一次幻觉。

在那之后，狡啮独自去过黑市和旧城区几次，尽管那里的生活设施已在战争中近乎全毁，但依旧有人住在那里，毕竟那里可以‘隐藏’一些东西。他向不同的人打听是否见过一个白色头发的家伙，关于这个问题，他得到了‘肯定’的回答。白色头发的家伙出现在这里是几周前的事情，那个家伙不知道是什么来头，但却是个不好惹的家伙。  
“听说那个家伙最近找在……找什么来着……一本书？”某个交易人对狡啮说，“书名是什么我忘记了……哦，对，那个家伙似乎也在倒卖枪支，不知道那家伙的货源是哪里，但都是不错的东西。”  
“再见到那家伙，就告诉他，他要的书我有。”狡啮对对方说。  
“喂……你还是爱看书啊，咱们在作佣兵的时候，你没事就看书。”交易人笑着。  
“我回去了。”狡啮站起来，从他做佣兵时的旧识的住处离开……

尽管狡啮在黑市散播了一些‘我有白发家伙需要的货’的消息，但他并不对能以那些消息吸引到对方抱有希望，狡啮更多的相信他只是看到了一个幻影，或者只是有一点相似的人。‘槙岛圣护’已经死了，这是他最为确信的事情。  
但有时候事情的转机却出现的突然……那是一个傍晚，狡啮喝了些酒，他躺在躺椅上，看着电视里播报的关于移民的新政，这时候，他房间里那扇开向公寓大厅的窗户被人敲响，狡啮不耐烦的喊了一声：  
“要什么！”他以为又是一些来买廉价香烟或者日用品的租户。  
“听说你有我要的书。”  
听到那个声音，狡啮迅速的从躺椅上弹起来，他转头看向窗外……那个白发的家伙站在那里，穿着白色长风衣的家伙就那么微笑地看着他……狡啮愣住了，他盯着对方的脸，那是‘槙岛圣护’！狡啮不敢相信自己的眼睛，他甚至以为这只是他醉酒后出现的梦境。踉踉跄跄地，他走到窗边，盯着对方……在凝视对方的时候，狡啮又觉得有些不对劲，虽然那人和‘槙岛圣护’几乎一样，但又有什么不对的地方……


	5. Chapter 5

“你有我需要的书，但你知道我需要什么书吗？”白发青年微笑着，“你是狡啮慎也。”  
“你……你是谁！你不是圣护！”狡啮瞪着面前的青年，他莫名的怒火不可抑止的迸发出来。  
“圣护？真是亲切的叫法啊。”白发青年脸上依旧是微笑，但这笑容在狡啮看来却不能和他记忆中的‘槙岛圣护’重合。  
“你是谁！”  
“我是谁？你认为我是谁？”白发青年慢步走向公寓管理员房间的门口，他推开门进来，完全不惧怕已经指向自己的枪口。  
“停下！”狡啮手中的枪的保险栓已被拉开，他终于觉察到对方哪里和‘槙岛圣护’不同了。  
“为什么会直呼‘圣护’，狡啮先生不想说说理由吗？”走进来的青年随意的四下看着，“你过的还不坏嘛，狡啮先生。”  
“你是谁！？”  
“你以为我是谁？槙岛圣护吗？”青年随手拿起狡啮倒扣在柜台上的书，“《1984》……可惜不是原文初版的……”  
“你！”  
狡啮上前一把揪住青年的衣襟，他瞪着对方，而对方那种从容的态度更加让他愤怒……他不明白面前的家伙为什么要冒充‘槙岛圣护’，如果这只是一个‘恶作剧’的话，那么的确有些小题大做，他这样的一个老头子有什么可以值得戏谑的。  
“不用担心色相浑浊的日子其实很舒心吧，狡啮先生。”白发青年看着对方，“而且我也不是一个幻影。”  
“你不是槙岛圣护，你是谁！”  
“那么你认为我是谁？”  
“我怎么知道！”  
白发青年的确和‘槙岛圣护’有些不一样，这家伙比槙岛年轻一点，身高也不对，更不对劲的是这家伙的瞳色，并非同槙岛一样的金色……  
“如果你开枪，就不会得到答案。”被枪抵着下颚的青年说。  
“那我也不会有疑问。”狡啮嗤笑着，“你的投影可不完美。”  
“投影？”青年报以微笑，“那么对我开几枪试试，看看是不是披了伪装的无人机。”  
“那就老实告诉我，你是谁！”  
“槙岛，你可以这样称呼我。”青年微笑着，“名字只是一个代称，叫什么都可以，不是吗？”  
“当然不！”狡啮感到自己的腹部被什么金属物顶着，狡啮冷笑着，“你有什么目的？”  
“买书。”青年简单地回答。

狡啮持枪的手垂下，但他却并没有放松警惕，他瞪着眼前的白发青年，而对方却丝毫并不在意他的愤怒。称自己为‘槙岛’的青年拎着转轮枪环视着他的房间。  
“你有不少书，狡啮先生。”说着，‘槙岛’坐到了狡啮的躺椅上，将枪放在地上并拖过狡啮的书箱开始翻找。  
“喂！”狡啮吼道，但青年却没有停下的意思。  
“这本不错……《百年孤独》……”青年将书从书箱中抽出来，躺在躺椅上开始阅读。  
“你到底要做什么。”  
“买书，我已经说过了。”青年的视线没有离开书页，“狡啮先生，你最好小声一点，现在已经入夜了，不要吵到你的租户。”  
“我有消声器。”狡啮将枪指向青年的后脑，“我可以再杀你一次。”  
“为什么要用‘再’？我可不是什么人的替代品。”青年翻着书页，“啊……这页被撕掉了，真是太可惜了……”  
“你只有最后一次机会了。”  
“那就开枪吧。”青年嗤笑着，“以暴力终结疑问是苦恼的开端。”  
“你不是槙岛圣护，我有这个答案就够了。”  
“既然我不是他，那么你杀我的理由是什么，只是因为我长得像你所想念的人吗？真是个暴君，狡啮先生。”  
“闭嘴！”狡啮真的有开枪的冲动，他想要开枪，或许那样做了之后他就会从梦中醒过来。  
“执行官先生，你应该听说过‘Children Project’。”青年合上了书，“你或许已经猜到了什么，不是吗”

狡啮当然听说过所谓的‘Children Project’，那是西比拉系统为了增加人口而制定的。起因是为了解决女性自然生产时伴随而来的偶发性色相浑浊问题，也是为了给同性情侣以后代，所以西比拉推行了‘人造子宫’技术。只要双亲提供各自的生殖干细胞，便可利用技术转化为人造的精子及卵子，然后在将受精卵置于人造子宫内着床，在‘婴儿工厂’内培养成熟。狡啮依稀记得第一次见那些封闭在罐状仪器中的人造子宫，而那些仪器也完美地模拟了母体内环境。他记得，他是因为机器失窃案而介入调查那间让他感到不舒服的‘婴儿工厂’的……

“取得你的生殖干细胞似乎是件轻松的事情，狡啮先生。”白发青年嗤笑着，“难道你不这么认为吗？”

持着枪的狡啮立在原地，他不能否认自己此刻大脑一片空白，他甚至认为这是他的一个不会醒来的梦境。控制着自己的颤抖，狡啮绕道躺椅前，他俯视着白发青年。他终于明白自己为何觉得这家伙并不像‘槙岛圣护’。这个在躺椅上的从容微笑的白发家伙的身高比‘槙岛圣护’要矮，年纪更年轻，虽然发色和面容和槙岛极为相似，但唯独眼睛的颜色和自己近乎一样……猛地揪住青年的衣襟，狡啮将对方拎起来，他端详着这名自称为‘槙岛’的家伙……某种意义上来说，这是自己和槙岛的后代，单是这种事实就让狡啮恼火，莫名的恼火。

“要做什么？狡啮先生。”白发青年微笑着。  
“滚！”松开青年衣襟的狡啮吼道，“别让我再看到你！滚！”  
“我可是无家可归的。”青年整理着自己的衣服，“不打算收留我吗？我可算是你唯一的亲人。智代婆婆啊……已经去了另外的世界，没有亲儿子参加的葬礼真是……”  
“闭嘴！！”狡啮再次揪住对方的衣襟，“你再多说一个字我就毙了你！”  
“嘘……”做噤声手势的青年依旧是毫无紧张感的。  
“滚出去！”狡啮向外搡了青年一把，“最后一次警告你！滚！”  
“我没有可以回去的地方，狡啮先生。”靠着门的白发青年并没有离开，相反的，他在狡啮的注视下走向对方的卧室，“让我借宿一晚，狡啮先生。”  
“我说过！让你……”  
“晚安，狡啮先生。”

青年像是完全没有听到狡啮的话一样，走进了里间，脱下了风衣，而此时狡啮才注意到青年的着装和他最后一次见到槙岛时，槙岛所穿的那身极为相似，而又一次挑起了他的怒火。  
“为什么要装成槙岛！”狡啮的拳头砸在卧室的门上，发出闷响。  
“我没有装作谁，衣服的搭配是我自己选的。”青年坐到了床上，“我被无人机养大……”  
“我不关心那些！”  
“那是复制了槙岛圣护思考方式的无人机，不过它可没有教给我如何搭配衣服。”青年拍了拍枕头，“槙岛圣护有留言给你，要不要看？”  
“你给我滚出去！！”虽然这么说，但狡啮却只是站在门口，没有将青年拖出去。  
“这里有槙岛给你的留言……准确说是遗言……”青年从裤兜中拿出一只U盘，“不想看看吗？”  
“我没兴趣。”  
“那么，晚安，狡啮先生。”将U盘放在床头柜上后，青年脱下靴子躺倒在床上，他翻了身背对狡啮。  
“你以为我不敢开枪吗！？”  
“当然不，我还会建议你先用枕头捂住我的头，这样我的血就不会四溅……或许扼死我会更好，这样你就避免了清理血迹的麻烦……至于处理尸体，你已经驾轻就熟了，我不用担心。”  
“……你叫什么名字。”  
“槙岛。”  
“我问你的名字！”  
“槙岛，你这么称呼我就可以了。”  
“你不是槙岛！不是！”  
“对你来说，只有一个人叫‘槙岛’吗？”青年发出嗤笑声，“我也可以改姓狡啮，毕竟我不知道谁的生殖干细胞变成精子。”  
“你闭嘴！”  
在狡啮吼过之后，白发青年真的不再说话了……站在原地的狡啮瞪着对方，许久，他叹了口气，走过去替对方盖上被子并拿走了放在床头柜上的外壳已经磨损的不成样子的U盘。


	6. Chapter 6

狡啮慎也没有想过自己会成为一个‘父亲’，或者说他根本就没有想到自己居然成了‘来路不明’的孩子的‘父亲’。

他近乎一夜没睡，一支接一支的抽烟，脑子里一片混乱，他甚至不知道应该如何面对那个白发青年。槙岛圣护留给他的U盘中的视频文件是没有损坏的，但狡啮却盯着那文件很久才点开。他捂住鼠标的手不自觉地抖动，屏幕上的光标晃晃悠悠地爬到了那个文件上，点击鼠标的‘咔嗒’声甚至让狡啮一阵心悸。  
狡啮并不知道那个视频中会包含什么，也不确定那是不是真的是所谓的‘槙岛圣护的遗言’，他并没有做好心理准备去再见一次‘槙岛圣护’。对于槙岛，狡啮确实希望对方只留在自己的回忆里，成为一个‘无害的存在’。只有存活在他的脑中，他才可以想象一些和对方平静相处的‘不可思议’的场景。

视频并没有记录任何来自槙岛圣护的‘遗言’，所记录的只是一段监控录像，在画面中，狡啮看到昏迷的自己被提取了生殖干细胞，而槙岛则躺在另一张手术台上接受相同的机械操作，接着，画面突然在一阵嘈杂的雪花后转到一个胚胎正在发育的过程的画面，而在这之后视频就终止了……  
吸着烟，狡啮盯着已经播放完毕的视频，他不知道槙岛给自己这样一段画面是为了证明什么，只是为了说明那个来路不明的家伙的‘身世’吗。捻灭烟，他再次看了视频，而这一次他似乎发现了些什么，他发现在镜头转向槙岛的时候，对方的嘴在动。拖回进度条，他反复看那段，最终他从对方的‘唇语’中读出：  
‘这是给你的礼物。’  
关掉视频，狡啮看着屏幕发呆，他依稀记得自己去‘婴儿工厂’处理某个色相指数异常的案件。在调查中，他记得自己曾经被从背后击昏并因此失去了一段记忆，之后等常守监视官赶来的时候，他正趴在走廊里。当时他曾调取监控来找寻击昏他的人，但奇怪的是监控视频莫名地‘丢失’了一段……

“早啊，狡啮先生。”  
正当狡啮回想的时候，那个青年的声音从他背后传来。猛地回过头，狡啮看到只穿着短裤的青年正伸着懒腰。  
“你为什么会出生……”狡啮点上烟，自言自语般地说着。  
“那并不是我能控制的事情，如果我可以控制，我不会想出生在这样的世界。”青年走向狡啮的厨房，拉开冰箱翻找着，“只有酒和水……还有速冻食品，狡啮先生你过的真是太随便了。”  
“用不着你管！”狡啮站起来，“你给我滚出去！”  
“从昨晚开始就赶我走，我可是你唯一的血亲，狡啮先生。”青年话说的同时取出瓶水，“不过你可以否认这个事实，也可以消灭这个事实，只要……”  
“够了！闭嘴！”狡啮抽开青年做枪状的抵着自己太阳穴的手，“你接近我的目的是什么！”  
“看看另一位基因提供者是谁。”青年喝了口水，“杀死‘槙岛圣护’的人，我也想了解一下。”  
“你是怎么到这里的。”  
“坐船。还会有其他方式吗？”青年坐到狡啮原先坐的椅子上，“……爸爸？”  
“别这么叫我！”  
“那么……狡啮妈妈，如果你愿意，我也可以这么叫你。”青年微笑着，“你的兴趣还真是古怪啊。”  
“你小子……”  
狡啮绝不认为自己是个好脾气的家伙，尤其是面对这‘无理取闹’的青年的时候，但正当他要伸手去揪青年的头发的时候，他的门房窗户被敲响了。  
“你给我早点滚！”  
狡啮瞪了青年一眼后便去拉开推拉窗，站在外面的是森太太。和往常一样，妇人塞给狡啮一个装有炖菜的饭盒，并嘱咐狡啮注意营养。  
“您有客人？”显然，森太太已经透过窗户注意到了屋里的白发青年。  
“啊……他啊……他是……”狡啮一时不知道应该怎么解释。  
“爸爸，这位阿姨是谁？”青年说话的时候已经贴紧狡啮的后背。  
“您的儿子？！”森太太惊呼，“为什么从没有听您提起！？”  
“因为他和妈妈离婚了，趁着战争独自一个人跑到了这里躲避我们，我可是好不容易才找到他的。”白发青年微笑着说，“对吧，爸爸。”  
“别听他胡说！”狡啮晃动身体，挣脱青年给于的‘亲昵姿势’。  
“狡啮先生，可不要逃避当父亲的责任啊，毕竟……”  
“森太太，您上工的时间快到了。”狡啮轻声‘提醒’。  
“要和孩子好好相处啊，人年纪大了总要有个依靠……”森太太临走的时候还不忘嘱咐狡啮，只是她的嘱咐并没有的到狡啮的回应。

“我呢……会努力成长为狡啮爸爸可以依靠的人……”白发青年笑着说，“住在二楼的森太太真的很关心你啊，狡啮先生。”  
“你观察了我多久！”狡啮转身说，“你的目的究竟是什么！？”  
“当然是和身为生物学上的父亲的你友好的相处。”青年捏扁了空瓶，“不然你以为是什么？”  
“槙岛对你一定还有其他的交待！”  
“交待？”白发青年换了一副‘不解’的表情，“他死的时候我还不会说话，就算他有过交待，但我也不可能记得。”  
“你！”狡啮瞪着青年，“那么你为什么要来这里！”  
“当然是逃离系统控制喽，和你一样。”青年站起来，“既然你不欢迎我，我就只能走了。”  
“你……”  
“槙岛圣护做的任何事情都会指向一个明确的目的，即使那些事之间看似没有任何联系……对吧……”青年微笑着，“你非常了解这点。”  
“我不管你有什么目的，但是只要你……”  
“威胁到你重要的人，你就杀了我。”青年微笑着，“你还有重要的人吗？狡啮先生。”  
“你管不着！”  
“那么再见了狡啮先生。”说着，青年转身走向卧室。  
“你去干什么！”  
“当然是穿衣服了，难道你要我这样出去吗？”青年停顿了一会儿，继而说道，“我那么像槙岛圣护吗？”  
“你！马上给我滚！！”

白发青年离开了，离开的同事还‘顺便’带走了几本属于狡啮的初版书。对此，狡啮并没有阻止，但作为‘交换’，他留下了青年随身携带的匕首和枪。  
“你还真是不做亏本买卖。”夹着书的青年笑着说。  
“当然了，你难道不是为了交换书而来的吗。”狡啮冷笑着，“走吧，我不想再看到你。”  
“本来我是想用其他的来交换……嗯……常守女士现在是厚生省干部了，而且……”青年观察着狡啮的表情，“她还不错。”  
“你告诉我这些做什么……”  
“难道你不关心吗？”青年说着走向公寓大门，“再见，狡啮先生。”  
“我不想再见到你。”  
“老人家，别总那么大肝火，对身体不好。”青年回身看着对方，表情复杂，“我原先以为你会接纳我……”  
“别做梦。”狡啮挥挥手，示意青年快点离开，“书就给你了，不要再回来。”  
“如果还想知道关于原一系人员的消息可以来找我。”  
“……”狡啮没有回答，而当青年走到大门的时候，他突然发生问，“你叫什么名字！？”  
青年听到问话后，停下脚步，他转身说了什么，但声音轻到狡啮无法听清……


	7. Chapter 7

自白发青年离开后，时间过了一周，而这一周的确过的相安无事，除了时常来关心他生活的森太太。对于白发青年的离开，狡啮的解释是‘年轻人需要闯荡’，但他的解释每每都被森太太以‘要多关心孩子’的理由驳回。

狡啮的生活和白发青年出现之前没有区别，依旧是待在充满腐旧味道的楼里做着他的管理员，偶尔他也回去黑市一两趟，弄点市面上不容易弄到的物品。现在地区性的小规模冲突也没有过去那么频繁了，军警已经大量进驻流民区和旧城区，居民的身份被逐个登记。而也就是这个时候，狡啮再次得到了日本国决定接纳海外流民的消息，这一次狡啮动心了，他有些想回去，但却一时拿不定主意也不知道应该找谁商量。在犹豫的时候，他突然自嘲地笑了，自己什么时候变得如此的‘优柔寡断’，从前那个‘不顾一切后果’的年轻人去哪里了。  
在这个国家战后重建的过程中，狡啮所居住的流民区自然被与旧城区统一划归为一个行政区，新的行政长官上任不久就开始整顿工作，尤针对是区域内存在的地下市场和帮派，不过这场整治行动却以长官被暗杀告终。

“现在治安好多了。”又来狡啮房间里做客的森太太说着。  
“是啊……至少枪声少了一些了……”  
“光由又换了工作，这一次他去了巡警队面试，不知道他会不会通过……政府在招纳新警察……”森太太似乎有些担心，“现在军队的人已经大部分离开了，感觉还是有些不安心，前段时间……”  
“总会和平的。”狡啮笑着说，“总会和平的……”  
“但愿……”森太太附和道，看着狡啮，她犹豫地说，“狡啮先生……您的儿子……现在怎么样了……”  
“我儿子？”  
“是啊，您儿子……我几乎没有见他回来过……”  
“他啊……谁知道他去哪里了……”狡啮嗤笑着，“那个小子……”  
“您不担心吗？”  
“不用担心他。”狡啮显然不想再继续这个话题，他从椅子上站起来，活动一下腰肢，“人老了，坐久了就会腰疼……果然是年纪大了……”  
“嗯……光由也差不多该回来了。”  
森太太站起来，向狡啮道别后，她走出狡啮的屋子，在临关门的时候，她还不忘嘱咐狡啮要善待儿子，毕竟那是他的亲人。

“亲人？”  
狡啮嗤笑着摇头，接着又苦笑起来……‘亲人’会在自己房间里安装监视器吗？  
在白发青年离开后的晚上，锁上房门的狡啮仔细地翻找了自己的房间。那晚他总共翻找出五个针孔监视器，他甚至不知道这是具体什么时候被按上的，毕竟门锁没有被破坏过。  
“你小子……”  
看着被破坏的监视器，狡啮摇摇头……那孩子这么做的目的只是为了监视自己的一举一动吗，除此之外还有什么目的……不过连卫生间里也装上这种东西，那小子究竟跟谁学的这种无聊的‘癖好’……一想到自己一些私密行为也被那小子尽收眼底，狡啮就后悔那天没有狠狠揍那家伙一顿。

某日下午，公寓里来了两名警察，他们径直来到狡啮的管理人房间，  
“狡啮，你个老家伙最近不错吧！”年纪大的警察一进屋就和狡啮打招呼。  
“托你的福，还没死。”说着，狡啮递出烟。  
“这家伙……”老警察拍着身后年轻人，让其走到狡啮跟前，“雾狩润，最近新招进来的家伙，以后多关照点。”  
“要被关照的是我。”狡啮笑着打量年轻人。  
“您好，我是雾狩 润，是……”年轻人向狡啮伸出了手。  
“这家伙以后和我一起都是负责这片治安的，狡啮老家伙，别给我惹事啊。”老警察拍着雾狩的肩说，“这小子非常不错！听说原来在学校的时候可是名列前茅的，如果不是打仗，这家伙说不定早就是博士了。”  
“您不要取笑我……”和狡啮握了手的年轻人为难地说着。  
“不过啊，小子，我告诉你，在这里还是要靠枪。”老警察说着叹了口气，“说起来，我都快忘了不打仗的日子是什么样了。”  
“现在不就是正过着不打仗的日子吗？你也老糊涂了。”狡啮笑着说。  
“我该走了！还有其他的人要带这小子去拜访。”说着，老警察凑近狡啮，在对方耳边说，“小心点，我听说最近有两个帮派要火拼，晚上少出门。”  
“嗯。”狡啮轻点了头，然后向老警察手里塞了些什么，之后便送两人出了公寓。

回到屋里，狡啮关上门，点了根烟……他坐下来，回想着自己从监视官到执行官的职业生涯……烟几乎燃尽的时候，他不禁失笑……如果和‘槙岛圣护’在不同的时间，不同的世界相遇，那会是如何……而正当他回想的时候，电脑上传来了E-Mail的提示音。捻灭烟的狡啮看了一眼屏幕，便伸手够到鼠标，点开了那封‘来源不明’的邮件。邮件中是个视频文件，并附带了一段简短的附言：‘关于槙岛圣护’。看到附言后，狡啮便明白发件人是谁了，苦笑着，他点开了视频。  
视频的内容出乎狡啮意料，居然是一段用老式DV拍摄的，虽然画面不算清晰，但是还是能看出是槙岛抱着个婴儿的画面。穿着白色风衣的槙岛略微抱了一会儿孩子，便将孩子放回婴儿床上，但婴儿却抓着他的围巾不放，槙岛看似无奈地将围巾扯下，留给了孩子。接着，狡啮看到槙岛在一旁的无人机上设定了什么后便走向DV，拿起DV的槙岛对着镜头说：  
“狡啮慎也，我们中总会有一人再见不到这孩子了，希望不是我。”  
视频结束了，但狡啮却愣在电脑屏幕前，许久他才在键盘上急急地敲出‘你还有多少视频！？’，但这封回邮却无论如何也不能被发送成功。  
“臭小子！！”  
狡啮狠摔下鼠标，他不知道自己为何这般莫名的恼怒，对那个白发青年，也对槙岛圣护。他越来越想不出为何槙岛要留下这个孩子，如果只是为了激怒他，那么槙岛的确‘成功了’。

晚上，狡啮没有吃晚餐，已经警告住户今晚不要再外面逗留太久的他早早地关上了公寓的门，并准备好了枪支，以防帮派火拼中有团伙成员趁乱冲进这栋公寓楼‘避难’……半夜时分，街上响起枪声，索性声音并不是在附近……在枪声逐渐消退的时候，警笛紧跟着响起……抱着步枪的狡啮坐在躺椅上，吸着烟……突然，他听到了卧室里有响动，快速捻灭烟，狡啮端着上膛的自动步枪缓步走向卧室……卧室里没有开灯，但却可以从卧室窗户透进的光中看到隐约的人影。  
“谁！”狡啮对着卧室里喊道，不过按照他一贯的做法，他应该先开枪……这次大约算是里面的家伙‘幸运’……  
“我需要止血。”卧室里的人说。  
放下枪，狡啮打开灯，映入他眼帘的果然是那个白毛臭小子，而那家伙正捂着大腿坐在地上。  
“你小子参加火拼了！？没被打死算老天不开眼！”狡啮怒吼着，而他下一步动作就是躲到敞开的窗户一侧，以观察有没有其他人追来。  
“我是被流弹打伤的。”白发青年握着大腿，“不过伤口稍微有点大。”  
“混小子！”狡啮说着关上窗户，接着他蹲下来看青年的伤口，伤口没有他想象的那么严重，至少不是贯穿伤……深呼了口气，狡啮狠狠给了对方一耳光……  
“妈妈！”青年握着脸喊道。  
“谁是你妈！我是你……”狡啮生生把马上要冲出口的词咽了回去。  
“爹！”  
“你给老子闭嘴！”狡啮扛着枪愤愤地出去，不久之后，他拎着医药箱进来，“自己处理！”  
“今晚我可以睡这里吗？”接过药箱的白发青年问，“我是个无家可归的可怜人。”  
“你要是闭嘴，我可以考虑让你睡地板。”狡啮瞪着对方，咬着牙说。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一开始是想写个自由奔放的闺女来着。半夜老扣酱回家发展床上裸睡的白毛美少女啥心情，心脏病血压高什么的会爆发吧。儿子的话，大概老扣酱揍（？！）起来会更方便一点也说不定啊（喂！）如果是可爱的闺女……老扣酱咋办啊……赶走不行，留下也不行……似乎面对儿子也是这样……干脆来一对算了！（住脑！）

按照狡啮最初的想法，他应该把白发青年轰出去，如果有必要，他还可以补赠对方几发子弹作为这臭小子打扰自己的‘回报’，但实际上，他让这家伙留下了，并且把自己的床让给了对方。  
“我不介意和你挤在一起睡，老爹。”正为自己处理伤口的白发青年说。  
“我介意。”狡啮坐在床上，端着步枪看着对方，“明天马上给我滚！”  
“明天？现在刚凌晨1点……这么说，我可以在爹你这里待一整天了。”  
“天亮就给我走。”狡啮瞪着对方。  
“爹你真是无情，要把负伤的儿子赶出家门，天国的妈妈不愿意见到这样的事情发生的……”白发青年用一种‘幽怨’的口吻说着，如果让他继续说下去，或许这家伙连眼泪都能‘表演’出来。  
“你闭嘴！我不是你爹！”  
“从生物学上说，你也可能是我娘。”白发青年认真地说，“你或者槙岛圣护的生殖干细胞都有可能成为卵细胞，但那份档案已经损毁了，所以我没有可能知道。”  
“儿子像妈的可能性……”狡啮瞬间意识到自己不应该顺着白发青年的话说下去，于是他选择了‘闭嘴’。  
“你承认是我爹了？”白发青年一脸‘兴奋’。  
“闭嘴，处理好伤口就去睡觉，不准给我找麻烦。”  
“爸爸，我饿了！”白发青年说。  
“第一，不准叫我爸爸，第二，不准再向我提任何要求。”狡啮站起来，上膛的步枪依旧拎在手中，“也不准叫我妈妈！”  
“狡啮先生睡哪里。”  
“不用你管！”  
“邮件看了吗？”在狡啮临出卧室门的时候，白发青年问了一句。  
“看了。”狡啮回答，“有什么问题吗？”  
“没有想法吗？”  
“那就告诉我，槙岛圣护是怎么把未经注册的受精卵放入人造子宫的，又是如何把婴儿带出工厂的。”狡啮回头看着对方。  
“如果是你的话，应该会想出答案。”白发青年微笑着，“而且……我怎么可能知道呢？”

狡啮没有说话，他拎着步枪出了卧室并关上了门。对于他的问题，他并不寻求答案……槙岛圣护很可能用那枚受精卵取代了其他合法注册的受精卵，或者他用了虚假的身份进行注册，至于如何把婴儿带出来，也许不算是件‘难事’……猛然，狡啮想起那家婴儿工厂的大股东是泉宫寺丰久，之后他自嘲地笑了声，问题一开始就很简单，自己只是漏掉了‘重要’的线索而已。  
坐在躺椅上，狡啮不时望一下卧室的门，他承认他担心卧室里会突然发生什么‘状况’，但又能发生什么‘状况’呢，那小子总不会突然发射榴弹出来吧……

枪声以及警笛声不知在什么时候已经消失了，街上安静的就像什么都没有发生过一样，只是偶尔会传出的犬吠或猫叫……狡啮躺在躺椅上，望着天花板，他深叹了口气。他依旧不知道应该怎么面对那个白发青年，那个突然强加给他的‘儿子’。槙岛圣护那个家伙究竟还有什么‘手段’来袭击自己，这次是个‘儿子’，下次是什么，一个‘女儿’吗。狡啮嗤笑出来，如果早知道有这么个混小子，自己就该把那家伙从西比拉的世界里带走，用自己的方式把那臭小子养大，那样的话……突然的，狡啮掐断了自己的想法，他意识到自己正在想一件不现实的事情。

“你要毯子吗？我可以分给你一条。”卧室的门开了，那个腿伤的小子一瘸一拐地挪了出来。  
“那本来就是我的！”狡啮站起来，瞪着对方，“别反客为主，我随时都可以把你赶走。”  
“不如一起睡床。”白发青年微笑着说。  
“滚回去睡觉。”狡啮‘抢’过毯子，“在我没有决定赶走你之前，你赶紧给我滚到床上去。”  
“不弄点吃的给我吗？”  
“你去冰箱里找。”狡啮指了下厨房，“吃完就给我安静点。”  
“嗯……”  
白发青年一步步挪向厨房，不过他在冰箱里只找到了速食罐头和饮用水。  
“你现在还会希望见到槙岛圣护吗？”拿了食物的白发青年挪到狡啮旁边的椅子上坐下。  
“不想。”躺在躺椅上的狡啮说，“为什么这么问。”  
“只是好奇，槙岛圣护为什么会选择你。”弄开罐头的青年说，“你不是他志同道合的伙伴，也不是追随他思想的信徒，甚至连工具也够不上，为什么？”  
“你能了解槙岛的想法？”狡啮嗤笑一声，“无人机把你养傻了吗。”  
“准确说，无人机只把我养到3岁左右……”白发青年说着，“扇岛又被进行了一次大规模的整治，而我也是大约那时候被人发现并带走的。”  
“被带走？这么说你接受了正常的教育？”狡啮疑惑地看着面前的人，光是这家伙的一头白发就够引起怀疑了，更何况这家伙的长相。  
“我是逃出系统的，只是理由和你不太一样。”说着，白发青年掏出一只白色的旧手机并自言自语地说着，“虽然只是备份，但关于系统的真相，你大概应该可以猜出。”  
狡啮接过手机，看到屏幕上是一个视频停止的画面，他轻点了屏幕使视频播放……看过时候，狡啮表情平静，他甚至意外自己为什么没有感到‘震惊’。对于系统，他有过多种猜测，而眼前的‘事实’也印证了他某些想法，也使他明白了为什么‘槙岛圣护’对系统是‘重要’的存在，但更让他难过的是滕秀星的死亡，他曾经还‘幻想’过对方也是逃离了系统，过起了属于自己的生活。  
“嗯。”狡啮把手机还给白发青年，“吃完东西就快去休息，我没空再陪你闹了。”  
“你并不惊讶？”  
“有什么值得惊奇的，那已经是一个和我没有关系的世界了。”狡啮看了一眼白发青年，“你居然没有成为西比拉的一员吗？”  
“难道我一定是纯白体制吗？”青年微笑着，“难道没有想过我的色相继承了你的吗？”  
“色相这种东西哪有继承一说。”狡啮嗤笑着，“不过光是你的长相就……呵，就够惹人注目的了……”  
“让谁瞩目？‘槙岛圣护’的存在并非尽人皆知。”白发青年此时已经吃光了罐头里的食物，“不被人知道的人，还是‘存在’的吗？狡啮先生……”  
“怎么会没有人知道他，常守、宜野座、唐之杜……一科的人都知道他的存在……”狡啮看着对方，“既然说你被带离系统，那么你也应该是在系统的抚育下长大的，怎么会知道‘槙岛圣护’……你被系统安排了什么工作？”  
“我选择做监视官。”白发青年轻松地回答……


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果还是闺女的话，一个自由奔放的小白毛。强行住进扣酱拔拔家里，还捡回来一只大白猫（……）。因为没有换洗衣服，所以把自己的衣服洗了以后就真空套着老扣酱的跨栏背心，穿着男士大裤衩，盘腿坐床上逗猫。老扣酱还一点办法没有……扶额……突然闺女指着老扣酱的背后，说：爸爸正背着妈妈！  
> 扶额……这样的场景还是别出现比较好（迷）

“监视官！？”狡啮几乎是将这个词吼出来的，“你再说一遍！？”  
“深更半夜的，不要吵到邻居啊，爸爸。”白发青年说完打了个哈欠，“我去睡了，晚安，狡啮先生。”  
“谁让你睡了！给我说清楚怎么回事！！”狡啮揪住白发青年的衣襟，“不说清楚今晚你就别想睡！”  
“整夜都不让我睡吗？！狡啮先生！咱们可是生物学上的父子啊！您不能这样！”白发青年扭头做了一个‘羞涩’的表情，“就算我长得像槙岛妈妈，您也不可以这样啊……”  
“你他妈在说什么！！？”狡啮瞬间明白了白发青年所表达的意思，“我让你交代为什么要做监视官！”  
“不要啊！爸爸！”白发青年一边叫着，一边以反擒拿术挣脱了狡啮抓住他衣襟的手，挣脱之后，他后腿一步，并说“爸爸晚安。”  
“你！”看着‘逃’向卧室的白发青年，狡啮狠狠地骂了一句，“小兔崽子！”  
“爸爸，如果我是小兔子，那你就是老兔子。”一脚跨进卧室门的白发青年回头说，而且他不等狡啮‘反击’便关上了卧室的门，并故意使锁门的声音清晰可辨。  
“臭小子！”狡啮快步走到卧室门前，他掏出配手枪对着门锁开了一枪，但等待踹门而入的他的是沙鹰的枪口。  
“我知道你有很多疑问，狡啮先生。”持枪的白发青年微笑着，“但是我现在不想回答你。”  
“你！”  
“别激动……这对你的血压可不好，对吧？”  
“为什么要做监视官！”狡啮的M1911枪口同样指着对方。  
“如果按照科幻设定，现在的武器应该是光束枪或者电浆枪。”白发青年说着，“但是你我还是用这种原始武器，是否有点不合时宜呢？”  
“我不想和你讨论这种问题。”狡啮瞄准对方的头，“回答我的问题。”  
“子承父业不是很好吗？”白发青年慢慢摸出了另一把马格南转轮枪，“当一名刑警不是你的理想吗？狡啮先生。”  
“住口！”  
“常守女士已经是厚生省干部了……嗯，我说过的……其他人呢，宜野座先生平安退休了，不过呢，是提前退休，至于原因……我会在我心情好的时候告诉你。六合冢女士，很不幸……不，应该说，难过的是唐之杜女士啊……毕竟活下来的人更能体会那份悲伤，对吗？狡啮先生。”  
“你干了什么！”  
“我？我这样的无家可归的人能干什么？”白发青年依旧坐在床上，他看着狡啮，“想想我的年纪，我进入一科的时候，那里已经不会有你认识的人了吧，狡啮先生。我只是听说了一些在我到任之前发生的事情，这有什么不对吗？”  
“……”狡啮瞪着白发青年，一时词穷。  
“你认为一个生长在西比拉统治下的国度的人可以做什么？”白发青年说着，“不过……将我误认为‘槙岛圣护’的，你不是第一个。”  
“还有谁？！”  
“你的问题太多了……”白发青年放下枪，“睡吧，太晚了……不过，你的住户真都是老实的家伙，居然没有被枪声引来。”  
“……你真不是纯白体制？”狡啮看着对方。  
“你认为呢？”  
“……”狡啮深叹了口气，之后便转身离开卧室并顺手带上了门。

此时的狡啮并不想再和那个白发青年耗费唇舌，或许他下次应该换种方式‘套’出情报，不过就算知道那些事情又能如何。即使那些人有危险，自己也不可能回去救助他们了，更何况他们真的需要自己的‘帮助’吗？狡啮不禁失笑……不知不觉已经过去这么多年了，自己离开日本，成为佣兵，最后在流民区落脚……本以为余生就会以这样的方式平静地度过，结果自己却多了一个‘莫名其妙’的儿子……  
‘槙岛啊，你这家伙究竟要做什么，留下那么一个玩意想干什么。你想过没有，如果没有人照管，那家伙很可能就会死在扇岛……你这个不负责的混蛋……’  
自言自语的狡啮猛地抓起一本书丢向卧室。  
“你不是去睡觉了吗！？”  
“但是还想和爸爸说说话啊……”躲过飞书的白发青年小声说着，“你可以和我说说你是怎么认识槙岛圣护的。”  
“想知道的话，就把先回答你为什么会成为监视官。”躺椅上的狡啮看着卧室半开的房门，以及门后的白发青年。  
“我回答了，子承父业……而且，我不是纯白体制，所以对西比拉系统的进化没有任何作用……嗯，‘物尽其用’也是西比拉系统一贯的作风，不是吗？”白发青年微笑着说，“现在轮到你了。你喜欢槙岛圣护吗？”  
“我现在不想回答你的问题。”狡啮嗤笑一声。  
“越是敏感的问题，越是本能地回避，不愿承认的真实想法也会被回避的……”白发青年‘躲’在半开的门后说着，“你认为对吗？狡啮先生。”  
“再和我废话一句我就把你揍出脑浆。”  
“和槙岛圣护一样吗？”  
“……你是怎么知道关于槙岛圣护的情况的，你是怎么知道他是被我杀死的。”躺在躺椅上的狡啮问。  
“当然是天国的妈妈告诉我的……那一天，他托梦给我，说我的爸爸抛弃了我们远走他乡，妈妈哭着说，因为被爸爸杀了，所以不能抚养我长大，让我离开国家去寻找爸爸……”  
“你确定是槙岛的生殖干细胞演化成了卵细胞？”狡啮嗤笑一声，“之前不是说不知道吗？”  
“……难道你愿意听槙岛爸爸告诉我，狡啮妈妈杀害亲夫后卷钱逃亡海外，留下孤苦伶仃的我被政府收养，然后辞去工作放弃如日中天的事业，不远千里来海外找妈妈的故事？”  
“你……给我闭嘴！”狡啮再次丢过去本书，这次是本精装书，但依旧没有打中门后的混小子。  
“还是初版的……不过当武器倒是不错……”白发青年拿过被丢过来的书，居然就坐在原地开始阅读。  
“你小子睡不睡！”狡啮回头吼了一句。  
“狡啮妈妈真是的！人家不是小孩子了！不要这么早睡！”白发青年故意用‘不满’的语气说。  
“你再敢叫我一声妈妈我就直接拆了你！”狡啮站起来。  
“真是狠心的人啊，连唯一的儿子都不放过……简直就是恶魔……”看书的白发青年头也不抬地说。  
“别挡路！”推开卧室的门，狡啮丝毫不管门是否撞到了白发臭小子，“你不睡，老子睡！”  
“我和狡啮妈妈一起睡！”白发青年迅速地合上书并站起来。  
“滚一边去！”  
虽然这么说，但是狡啮还是没有能阻止那个白发家伙睡到床的另一半上。


	10. Chapter 10

狡啮做了梦，但他不知道这算是美梦还是噩梦，因为他梦到了槙岛圣护……

梦中的槙岛背对着他坐着，似乎抱着什么。他走向对方，他喊对方，但对方似乎没有反应，像是没有听到他说话一样。狡啮只顾走向槙岛，完全没有注意到周围没有任何景物，只有不分天地的空白。  
“槙岛！槙岛圣护！”  
他再次喊对方的名字，但对方依旧没有回答。终于，他走到对方身边，也看到了对方怀里抱着的是什么，是个婴儿。槙岛抱着孩子，正轻声唱着什么，但那声音狡啮却听不清，尽管他努力地倾听，也无法辨别出槙岛究竟在‘唱’什么。怀里的孩子依偎在槙岛肩膀上，似乎已经睡着了，狡啮盯着这孩子，他想这应该是属于他们的，被‘婴儿工厂’制造出来的生物，一个不应该以任何理由存在的孩子。  
“慎也……”  
槙岛似乎意识到了他的存在并抬起头看着他……那张脸，狡啮不可能忘记，但他却没有想到他会再见到槙岛那张被血污弄脏的面孔。  
“我们再也无法同处一个世界了，不是吗……”  
狡啮刚想说什么，却发现自己周围正在被黑暗侵蚀，而槙岛的身体就像破碎的结晶一般，在被他的手刚触及之时便碎裂了，至于那个失去保护的婴儿，也在槙岛消失的时候堕入了深渊，但狡啮却没有听到一丝哭声。在黑暗降临之后，狡啮看到了彻骨的冰冷，那冰冷包裹着他使他无法逃离。突然的，他眼前再次闪现了槙岛的身影，而这一次，槙岛双手捧着他的脸，轻声问他说：  
“喜欢这份遗物吗？狡啮慎也。”

猛然间，狡啮惊醒，望着天花板的他喘着粗气……在呼吸略微平稳之后，他擦了一把头上的冷汗，而也正是这时候，他明白为何自己会被‘寒冷’包围……看着身边已经将唯一一床被子全部卷在身上的白发青年，狡啮此刻只想夺回被子后把这家伙踹下床，并且他也确实按照他的想法实施。  
“居然……欺负受伤的人……”被踹下床的青年抱怨着。  
“我只是拿回属于我的东西。”重新盖上的狡啮说，他顺便看了一下时间，现在不过凌晨五点。  
“娘亲您还真是狠心啊。”再次爬上床的白发青年说着，“难倒您就只有一床被子吗？”  
“没有。”狡啮此刻看着那个艰难挪上床的家伙。看起来那家伙腿上的枪伤似乎比自己想象的要轻。  
“真是贫穷，怪不得槙岛爸爸要抛弃你。”躺回狡啮身边的白发青年说，“你就没有想到要为客人准备一床被子吗？还是说，谁来都可以和你睡同一床被子。”  
“给我两把收藏版镀金沙鹰，我就给你床被子。”  
“黑心商人。”白发青年再次下床，一瘸一拐地将被自己丢在椅子上的风衣拎到床上，“您这样对唯一的儿子可是不对的。”  
“怎么突然用敬语了？”狡啮嗤笑一声，“安静点，我还想再睡一会儿。”  
“为什么你可以这样放心在我身边睡着。”白发青年问，“不怕我给槙岛圣护报仇吗？”  
“为什么要怕？”  
“以为我不敢吗？”  
“能在我房间里按监视器的人，就有能力按放炸弹。”狡啮看着已经盖上大衣的白发青年，“你和我有什么仇？制造你的人是槙岛圣护，你明白自己为何出生的目的吗？”  
“为了见到你。”白发青年认真地说，“我不是谁的代替品，我也不会沿着谁的路走下去。我不知道自己为何出生，槙岛圣护如果活着或许会告诉我……但现在我大略明白了，从见到你的那一刻，我就明白了我出生的目的……就是为了见到你，爸爸。”  
“你……”狡啮一时不知如何措辞，他怔怔地盯着白发青年那张几乎‘槙岛圣护’一模一样的脸。  
“相信了吗？相信的话就把被子分我一半……好冷啊，爸爸……”白发青年夸张地做了一个因为寒冷而颤抖的样子。  
“别吵我睡觉。”说话间，狡啮将被子裹紧了一些，“再吵我就滚出去！”  
“真是世间罕见的狠心娘亲！”  
“难得一见的混账毛头小子！”狡啮补充了一句，“不准管我叫‘娘亲’！你傻到连性别都分不清吗！”  
“老人家，别这么大火气，要不要我给你唱歌来舒缓一下情绪。”白发青年说话的时候还顺手摸了一下狡啮的脸。  
“滚！”扇开对方的手，狡啮忍住把白发青年踹下去的冲动，“再吵我睡觉，我就真毙了你。”  
在‘威胁’过白发青年后，狡啮真的没有再被打扰，只是睡梦中的他隐约感觉到那家伙下了床，离开了卧室。

约一小时后，狡啮恍惚地醒来，他看了一眼身旁，那里除了白发青年的外套就什么都没有。环顾卧室，他发现那家伙的短刀和两把配枪都在，这么看来，那白发臭小子没有离开。走出卧室，狡啮看到白发青年正坐在自己位于门房内的躺椅上看着书。  
“你在哼什么。”狡啮问出话的时候，他确定听到了对方在唱什么，而不是自己幻听。  
“不知道。”白发青年回答的时候依旧在看书。  
不再问了，狡啮看着对方……那家伙穿着件白衬衫坐在躺椅上，认真地看着书，从百叶透进的微光在他身上勾勒出了模糊的轮廓……不过，很快狡啮就认出来，白发青年身上套的那身衣服是属于他的……至于白发青年哼的歌，狡啮觉得那像是一首儿歌，但他却从没有听过。  
“谁教你的？”狡啮问对方。  
“……槙岛留下的视频里学来的。”合上书，白发青年抬头看着对方，“切开骨，剥开肉，纯净的色相没有罪；扯出筋，血满地，全城的监视器看不到；谁在哭，谁在笑，机器的奴隶不知道……”  
“槙岛怎么教你这种东西！”狡啮拉了把椅子坐到白发青年身边，瞪着对方，“他究竟教了你些什么！？告诉我！”  
“你为什么想知道？”  
“研究一下他是以什么样的教育方式扭曲人的观念的。”狡啮看着对方，“你最好不要相信槙岛那一套。”  
“哪一套？”  
“你知道的那一套。”  
“我不明白啊，爸爸。”白发青年微笑着，“不然爸爸教我一些正确的东西……嗯，对于西比拉系统，爸爸有什么看法……上次说过那些大脑的来源了，纯白体制，犯罪者……居然是领导新世界的人，不是很有趣吗，爸爸。”  
“这世界上有趣的事情很多，只要你活的够长，就可以遇到更有趣的。”狡啮嗤笑一声。  
“狡啮先生遇到什么有趣的事情了？比遇见槙岛更有趣的？”  
“很多啊……”狡啮突然回忆起了那段做佣兵的时光。

而就在这时候，门房的面对公寓大厅的推拉窗被敲响，听到响声，狡啮马上停止了和白发青年的谈话，走过去拉开百叶，打开推拉窗。  
“早上好，狡啮先生。”是森太太，她照例送来了用便当盒装着的菜，而这一次还附带了一些点心。  
“每次都麻烦你。”接过餐盒的狡啮笑着说。  
之后，两人寒暄了几句之后，狡啮目送森太太离开。关上推拉窗，他刚想继续和白发青年说些什么，却发现对方盯着他，眼神用似乎还有一种‘异样’。  
“你这样的笑容，从没有对槙岛圣护展现过，对吧。”白发青年这样问……


	11. Chapter 11

“吃吗？”  
狡啮转头问坐在一边的白发青年，但是他并没有等对方回答就开始自顾自地吃森太太送来的东西。至于那个白发小混蛋，则一直拿着书坐在一边，一言不发。  
“怎么不说话了？饿傻了？”狡啮看着一眼对方，“……槙岛会不会对我笑，我不知道，总之我现在再也见不到他了。你小子被我养大的话，说不定会稍微正常一点。”  
“你确定？”白发青年搭话。  
“不确定，但是你这个样子让我看着就烦。”狡啮嗤笑一声，“不想饿死就滚过来吃！”  
“多谢款待。”  
白发青年站起来，一瘸一拐地走向卧室。狡啮没有阻止对方，毕竟他大略已经摸清了如何和那个混账孩子相处的方式。或许在内心中他并不接受这个所谓的‘儿子’，也不想承认这小子是带有‘槙岛圣护’一半基因。

“你去干嘛？！”  
尽管不想管那小子，但是狡啮还是在对方走出卧室的时候问了一句，但是那个穿着整齐的家伙根本没有搭理他。白发青年一瘸一拐地走向门口，就像没有听到狡啮的问话一样。  
“去哪里！”狡啮站起来去拽对方，但同时他也感到自己这么做很傻，毕竟自己已经不想再去管这个混小子了。  
“不去哪里……”白发青年的声音不像平时那么戏谑，而是低沉到令人烦躁。  
“你……”  
“放开我！”白发青年猛地抽回手臂，“我要做什么和你有什么关系？！”  
“小子你说什么！？”狡啮被眼前突然爆发的青年‘吓’得一怔，但很快他就反应过来。一股无名火从他心中燃气，他不知道面前这个家伙究竟哪里出了问题，要对他吼出来。  
白发青年自然没有回答他，而是转身甩门而去……看着对方离去的身影，狡啮狠骂了一句‘臭小子’，然后坐回到桌边继续吃森太太给他的食物。今天的食物似乎分量比平时多一些，大略是因为考虑到了他家还有个混小子吗……

“混蛋……”  
心中仅剩下的一点对那小子的怜惜也随着那家伙的离开而消失……狡啮盯着桌子上的空便当，嗤笑着……什么‘这样的笑容槙岛没有看过’，槙岛那个家伙也配？彻头彻尾的罪犯！居然还盗取他的基因，弄出了那么一个烦人的孩子！  
如果杀掉那个家伙，大概‘槙岛圣护’留在这个世界上的痕迹就会彻底消失吧……这么想的时候，狡啮不由得全身一颤……让‘槙岛圣护’彻底消失吗，或许也不错，至少自己不会再突然想起来什么吧，或许吧……自己真的在意从前吗，怀念在‘西比拉’统治下的日子吗……

“啧……”  
狡啮深叹了口气，继而他开始抽烟……他不得不承认自己很矛盾，既想去把那个混蛋小子揪回来，也想就此忘记那个混账的存在……他站起来，将那小子之前丢在桌子上书收回箱子，抬头的时候，狡啮突然看到那只狐狸面具。他伸手拿起了那么东西，端详着，随后又将那撇在一边。伸了个懒腰，他迈步走近卧室，床头柜的抽屉敞开着，而狡啮也马上就发现少了什么。那个白发青年拿走了一些零钱，但是却把配枪落在他床上……  
“那么点钱换这把……”狡啮拿起那把手枪看着，“也算划得来。”  
检查了弹药夹后，狡啮将那把枪丢进了抽屉。

“混蛋……有种你活着回来，带着小混账来找我……”狡啮嗤笑着自语。

白发青年离开之后，狡啮依旧过着他平日的生活……谁家的空调坏了，谁家的下水道堵了，谁家有欠了房租……森太太曾经建议他找一个助手，最好是个专职的修理工，这样他就会有多一些闲暇时间，但是狡啮拒绝了，闲下来能干嘛，他不知道。忙碌一点的生活可能对他来说会更好一点……或许等自己年纪再大一点的时候，他就会考虑找个帮手。

为三楼的一家更换了门锁之后，狡啮发觉时间已经到了傍晚……那个混账小子依旧没有回来，或许再也不会回来了吧……突然间，狡啮觉得轻松些了，他可以回到过去的日复一日的生活了……收拾好工具，他下到一楼，回到自己的管理员室……

 

“爸爸你可算回来了，真慢啊，饭都凉了。”一进门，狡啮就听到这样的声音……  
“你什么时候回来的！”狡啮说出口后才发觉有点不对，他立即补充，“滚出去！”  
“不饿吗？”白发青年的声音一如既往的平静。  
“你……”狡啮看着白发青年，“你哪里捡来的猫！！”  
“回来的路上，放心吧，我已经给它洗过澡了。”

白发青年怀里抱着一只半大的白色长毛猫，那只金色眼睛的猫让狡啮感到十分不舒服……他莫名地讨厌被那双眼睛盯着……那只猫安静地被人抱着，但是却在扭头看着他，像是在审视什么一样。狡啮宁可相信这是自己的错觉……猫在审视自己，怎么可能。

“猫丢出去！”狡啮大声说。  
“这里不禁止养动物，不是吗？管理员先生。”白发青年摸着猫说道，“难道你连一只猫都容不下吗？”  
“你给我一起滚！”  
“月租的话，算我便宜一点吧……”白发青年站起来，一瘸一拐地走向狡啮，“血缘会比金钱更重要啊，爸爸。”  
“闭嘴！”  
“六楼……”白发青年看了一眼墙上的钥匙挂板，“这间就可以了。”  
“别擅自……”狡啮不想再说下去了，他丢下工具箱，坐到沙发上，“滚。”  
“我会迟一点来办手续，爸爸再见。”  
说完，拿着钥匙的白发青年抱着猫离开了……

在白发青年离开以后，狡啮看着桌子上的食物，他觉得那些食材都是用他的钱换来的。尝试着吃了一些后，狡啮发觉那小子手艺也不坏。

 

“我们不奢求他人永远的忠诚，人心会随着时代改变而改变，但是对于背叛者，君主的惩罚却是永恒的，对吗？”  
在六楼的房间里，白发青年抱着猫说着……


	12. Chapter 12

醒来后的狡啮坐在床上，以双手搓了搓脸，深呼吸后他打开床头台灯并抓过床头柜上的烟点上，猛吸了几口之后，他平静了下来……他下了床，走到窗边，从被护栏保护的窗户中看着被杂乱电线分裂的夜空，呆滞了片刻后，他自嘲般的轻笑一声，将烟攥入手心熄灭。  
他梦到了和槙岛共同抚育孩子的情景，那对狡啮来说是最荒谬的梦境……在他的梦中，槙岛抱着那个孩子，和他争论着应该如何正确的养育。槙岛否定了他关于养育孩子的理论，还不准他给孩子吃任何合成食物，坚持只用天然的食物喂孩子。  
狡啮嗤笑着……他还以为自己已经忘记了那种以超级燕麦合成的食物，毕竟他已经吃了太久的‘天然食物’……

坐回到床上，狡啮又为自己点燃根烟，他在思索自己为什么会做那样的梦，难道是因为那个擅自住下来的混小子……狡啮突然想起来，自己还没有和那家伙签任何租房合同也没有商定租金，尽管那小子说迟一点来办手续，但狡啮却不相信那小子会真的将身份证明给他看。

 

“胧川 续……”狡啮盯着身份ID上的名字，之后他抬头看着坐在他对面的白发混小子，“你的名字怎么回事？”  
“这是真的ID卡。”白发小子认真的说，“您可以在网络上查到。”  
“你的名字就是这个？”狡啮质疑道，“真的名字？”  
“从您的口气里就可以听出您的判断了。”白发小子伸手够到狡啮面前的杯子，拿到杯子后，他端起来喝了口对方的咖啡，当然了，他并不会在意狡啮的皱眉。  
“那么胧川，现在把租赁合同签了。”狡啮摘下眼镜，将电子面板滑到对方面前，“租金不会便宜你的。”  
“啊……爸爸你就不想知道我的真名？”白发青年按住面板，以一种‘委屈’的口吻说。  
“你既然有能力拿到真的身份ID，我何必管你的真实姓名。”  
“如果爸爸想给我一个名字也可以，不过我要姓槙岛。”白发青年在面板上以触屏笔签下自己的假名。  
“先给三个月租金，再另付三个月租金作为押金。现金或者转账都可以。”  
“爸爸真的一点都不通融吗？我可是个穷人。”  
“能用得起改进型榴弹发射器的人会是穷人？”狡啮嗤笑着。  
“爸爸你怎么可以乱进人家房间！”白发青年不开心的说。  
“你以为我想进吗！你养的那只混账猫跑出来了，我把它给你丢回去了。”狡啮瞪着还在擅自喝咖啡的白发小子。  
“那也不可以随便乱进我的房间……我都是大人了，有自己的秘密……”白发青年双手抱着杯子说。  
“你闭嘴！”

在拒绝了白发青年‘共进早餐’的邀请后，狡啮把对方赶出了管理员室。白发青年临走时留下了一叠现金作为房租，但是只够两个月的……关上了管理员室的门，狡啮坐回到桌边，他深呼了一口气，拿过电子面板，他将那小子的个人信息录入电脑作为租客信息的备份。  
狡啮或许真没有想到那小子会对自己用假名，但话说回来，那小子的真名假名和自己又有什么关系，而且就算知道了真名他又能如何。那小子对他来说和一般的陌生人没有什么区别，尽管他知道那家伙是自己生物学的儿子，但这件事的真实性又是多少……狡啮一直都怀疑着，但同时他的直觉又在告诉他，那小子在这点上没有说谎……

 

吃过早饭，狡啮和往常一样坐在可以看到整个大厅的推拉窗边，他半躺在躺椅上，阅读着书本。这一上午没有租客来要求修理什么，也没有外面的人来闹事，这算是不错的空闲时光。而就在临近中午的时候，正在阅读的狡啮突然听到一声猫叫，而这声猫叫就来自他的屋里……放下书，狡啮站起来环顾自己的房间，如果不是野猫，就是谁家的猫跑出来了，或许他应该再立一条规定‘公寓内不准养宠物’……最终，他在被拖出来的书箱上看到了那只白猫，一只金色眼睛的长毛猫。

“怎么又是你？”  
狡啮认为自己没有认错，这只溜进来的半大白猫就是那个混小子捡回来的那只。狡啮俯视着那只猫，而那只猫也抬头看着他，一瞬间狡啮对这猫有种莫名的厌恶感，而他也从没有这般的讨厌一只猫，这只猫让他很不舒服，但这种‘不舒服’缘何而来，他说不清楚。  
“走开！”  
狡啮挥手赶走那猫，但是白猫却只是‘喵’了声后跳下书箱，窜到了他的躺椅上。白猫像是没有感到任何威胁一样，自顾自的开始舔毛，而这举动更让狡啮感到更加恼怒。  
“你这家伙！”  
狡啮伸手去抓那只猫，他要像上次一样，将这只猫拎到六楼，丢进那小子的房间里。但这一次他却没有第一时间抓住那只猫，白猫轻巧地躲开了他的手，然后又跑到了桌下，并且依旧望着他。再之后，那只白猫像是和他玩游戏一样，在屋里逃着，躲避着狡啮的抓捕，但白猫并非乱跑，它总是停在一个狡啮能够到它但却不能第一时间抓住它的位置，而这就像是一种‘调戏’。

“混蛋……不管你了……”  
在和猫玩了几轮‘捉迷藏’后，狡啮喘着粗气坐回到椅子上，尽管他不想承认自己老了，但是在这小空间内玩转圈游戏的确不适合他了。躺倒在躺椅上，狡啮瞪了一眼蹲坐在躺椅旁的白猫。  
“你和那小混蛋一样可恶。”  
他说完便不再看白猫，而接下来令他意想不到的是那只不再被抓捕的白猫居然主动跳上了躺椅，站到了他腿上，并顺着他的身体一直走到了他的胸口，趴下来。  
“你这家伙！”  
狡啮第一反应是将猫丢下去，但是他的手举到半空却停下来……之后，他看着猫的金色眼睛中自己的倒影……  
“唉……”  
叹了口气，狡啮的手落在了白猫的背上，他抚摸着对方的长毛，他不知道自己粗造的手掌是否会让白猫感到不舒服，但他也不想在乎了……白猫趴在他胸口上，发出了表示舒服的叫声，随后像是安心了一般半闭上眼睛。

“那小混蛋为什么每次都不把你关好，你没遇到个好主人。”  
说着，狡啮嗤笑着轻拍了下白猫的背，而白猫则不满的‘喵’了一声……之后，狡啮不再说话，他继续抚摸着白猫，而他也从未意识到猫的身体如此温暖……或许自己可以替那个不负责任的混小子照顾这只猫，狡啮霎时间有了这样的想法，但他很快就打消了这个念头……


	13. Chapter 13

狡啮梦到了那片麦田，他不是第一次梦见那里……那熟悉到想要忘记的场景……他持枪追逐，但双腿却像是被无尽的金色麦子缠着一样，沉重而前行艰难。

“狡啮……在你心中，终有一天我会被人代替吧……”  
他听到背对自己的槙岛的声音，他想反驳，他想说他不愿意再有这样一次经历，但他却无法出声。令狡啮‘不安’的是，背对他的槙岛并非跪在地上，而是站立着，他想要举枪却忽然发现双手空空。  
“不会有人代替我吗，在你的心中，我是无可取代的，对吗？”  
狡啮虽然想极力否认，但是他依旧无法出声，同时他也发现自己无法移动，那些麦子缠住他。他只能站在原地，看着槙岛转身……他明明没有开枪，但是为何槙岛脸上有顺着头上淌下的鲜血……看着槙岛走近自己的狡啮极想马上醒来，但是他却被囚禁在梦中，动弹不得……  
“慎也啊……你不会忘记我的，直到你死的一天……”  
狡啮无论如何也不想被槙岛抱住，而这拥抱如此真实，他甚至能感到槙岛的体温，闻到来自对方身上的血腥味。

“放开我！”  
终于，狡啮喊了出来，他挣扎着想要甩开槙岛，但是他却无法脱离。  
“应该放手的是你，但是你真的可以放手吗？”  
槙岛的声音响在狡啮的耳边，而此时的狡啮猛然发现自己正紧抱着槙岛的死尸，他想要放手，但是眼神却不能从槙岛脸上移开……为什么，为什么有这种满足的微笑，明明已经输掉了生命……为什么……

从噩梦中惊醒大略是件不太愉快的事情，它会是人心慌并呼吸急促，在醒来后的短时间中却依旧像是停留在梦中……醒来的狡啮就是这种感觉，他躺在躺椅上，看着天花板，他不知道自己什么时候睡着的，也不知道自己睡了多久，他目前唯一可以确认的是自己的小憩并不舒服……在情绪稍微平静了点之后，狡啮发觉那只白猫仍然趴在自己胸口熟睡，并且这家伙的一只爪子还按着自己下巴上。  
“你这家伙！”  
大略是梦境的影响，狡啮恼怒地将猫从自己身上拨下去，被吓醒的白猫惊叫一声落在地上。白猫快速的站起来，跑进了狡啮的卧室，像是躲进去一样。  
“你给我滚出去！”  
恼怒的狡啮冲进了自己的卧室，但映入他眼中的并不是一只被惊吓到的怯生生的猫，而是一只坐在他床铺上从容舔毛的家伙。  
“混蛋！出去！”  
狡啮对猫吼着，并且要去伸手抓这个可恶的家伙，但白猫这一次却没有逃走。它坐在床上，看着狡啮，像是等待着什么……狡啮并不会去理会白猫在‘等待’什么，他伸手就把猫抓过来，而正在这个时候，他房门的门铃响了。听到门铃声，狡啮拎着猫去开门，门外站着的是森太太。

“您养了猫？”森太太问。  
“猫？”狡啮意识到自己手里拎着的家伙，“这不是我的猫，这家伙是……”  
“这样对它，它会不舒服的，来，我帮你。”  
无奈，还没有来得及解释什么的狡啮就在森太太的帮助指导下抱好了猫，而白猫趴在他身上并没有逃走的意思。  
“您看，这样它就舒服多了，它似乎很喜欢您呢。”森太太微笑着说，“啊，差点忘记了，我家的下水道出了一点问题，能麻烦您来一趟吗？”  
“好，马上就来。”说话间，狡啮将猫丢回到地上，并狠狠瞪了一眼。  
“嗯，我等您一起上楼。”  
“你不用特意特意来一趟，打电话就可以了。”狡啮弯腰拎起塞在柜台下的工具箱。  
“可以省一点通讯费，我并没有交内线通讯的钱，您忘记了吗？”森太太苦笑着，“那孩子最近不知道又在搞什么，向我要了一笔钱，说是有大用。”  
“嗯。”狡啮没有再说什么，他简单检查了下工具箱便和森太太一同离开。在关门的时候，他还不忘看一眼那只麻烦的白猫。

疏通好了森太太家的下水道，狡啮收拾好工具箱并拒绝了森太太的挽留，他说他更喜欢一个人在家吃饭。下楼的时候，他碰见撞见了那个混账小子。  
“爸爸？你准备回家洗澡吗？多用点浴液。”白发青年说。  
“你小子腿伤好了？”狡啮嗤笑一声，“别惹麻烦。”  
“本来就不是严重的伤……嗯……爸爸你在关心我吗？”白发青年走上一阶台阶，“终于有点父亲的样子了，狡啮先生。”  
“滚开，别挡路。”  
“爸爸真不禁夸，害羞了吗？”白发青年让开道。  
“滚，老子今天不想看见你。”狡啮走下楼……他想他或许应该请人把这栋老楼的电梯修理一下……

刚打开管理员室的门，狡啮就听到一声猫叫……他居然忘记让那个臭小子把这只该死的猫带走……没理会趴在他躺椅上的猫，狡啮放下工具箱，拉下正对大厅的推拉窗的百叶，之后他脱下外套走向浴室。在浴室里，他听到白猫在外面挠门的声音，而这让他更加恼火。  
“你就不能安静点？！”  
狡啮拉开浴室的门对白猫吼道，而爪子停在半空的白猫抬头看着他，许久，白猫‘喵’出了一声。  
“啧！”  
重重的关上浴室门，狡啮继续洗澡……他偶尔会对着镜子看自己身上的疤痕，毕竟长年的佣兵生涯给他留下了太多的‘纪念’，但至少他还活着……

擦干自己的狡啮走出浴室，他穿了身宽松的衣服走向冰箱，用里面拿出啤酒和速冻食品。刚把东西放在桌子上，他就又听到猫叫。  
“要吃就滚回家吃，我这没有你的份。”  
说完后狡啮突然觉得自己很可笑，为什么自己要和一只猫这么认真。热好了速冻食品，狡啮将那端回桌上，而他已经不想去管那只正在玩听装啤酒的白猫了。

从猫爪下抢回啤酒，狡啮拉开拉环喝下去。放下酒罐的时候，他看到那只白猫正盯着他盘中的食物。  
“赏你。”  
狡啮从盘中夹出一小块牛肉丢给坐在桌子上的白猫，但令狡啮气愤的是白猫居然只是闻了闻，却没有吃，而且还一副不感兴趣的样子。  
“饿你几天看你吃不吃！”  
狡啮又灌了自己口酒……忽而，他想起冰箱里还有昨天剩下的鱼罐头，当下酒菜或许不错。想到这点，狡啮起身从冰箱里拿出了罐头，而当他放下罐头的时候，白猫却凑了过来，表现出‘感兴趣’的样子。  
“你这家伙还挑嘴。”  
狡啮夹出一点丢到桌子上，而白猫随即将那点鱼吃了下去……  
“喂……你吃这么多人工添加的东西没事吗？”  
不过这么问出来后，狡啮觉得自己又‘犯傻’了。


End file.
